


Sueño de una noche de verano

by Allalabeth



Series: Tohoprostiverso [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun quería un verano de esos a los que estaba acostumbrado. No contaba, para nada, con el cambio de planes de última hora. Y definitivamente, no podía ni imaginar lo que ese cambio de planes iba a traer consigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueño de una noche de verano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Son gente normal con sus vidas propias y yo no saco nada de esto.
> 
> Escrito en Junio de 2011, y supone lo último que escribí de este universo pero lo primero cronológicamente. Está sin modificar ni revisar desde entonces. Espero que si os animáis a leerlo terminéis con la sensación de que ha sido una buena inversión de tiempo.

**Sueño de una noche de verano**

Poner un pie en el pueblo es todo lo que Yoochun necesita para saber que su verano va a ser una mierda.

Acaba de cumplir los dieciséis años y que lo envíen a vivir con una tía-abuela de su madre no se parece en nada a los planes en los que invierte horas de reflexión. Ya tenía entradas para conciertos en Los Ángeles que ha tenido que regalar a uno de los amigos americanos de su hermano. Y todo porque su padre, repentinamente, decide que lo están educado demasiado “ _a lo occidental_ ”. 

Por no tener, no tiene ni internet, y realmente, no puede imaginarse una agonía semejante. Está seguro de que a las dos semanas van a tener que llevárselo en una camisa de fuerza porque se va a volver loco de tanto esperar. Se va a volver loco con tanto verde y tan poco asfalto.

Yoochun es un chico de ciudad. El campo le da miedo y es demasiado abierto y espacioso para su gusto. No va a tener nadie con quién llevarse bien. Nadie que entienda su forma de pensar, y se resigna, al poner un pie allí, a pasarse un verano de ostracismo en una casa que le es desconocida con gente que no le suena de nada excepto de las esporádicas reuniones de la familia extendida.

La casa a la que lo conduce la tía-abuela es grande, necesita una reforma y tiene toda la pinta de ser un congelador en invierno. Es una pequeña suerte que sea verano. Al menos, eso cree hasta que entra en su habitación y se ahoga del calor y el olor a humedad. La tía-abuela se disculpa, le dice que no tiene fuerza para poner a airear su futón. Le explica, a pesar de que Yoochun no ha preguntado más, que el hijo de la vecina que iba a ayudarla a hacer las cosas pesadas ha estado visitando a su hermana, la que está recién casada, y no vuelve hasta dentro de cuatro días. 

Yoochun se apresura a asegurar que no hace falta, que puede hacerlo él y que ahora que está en casa, ya no necesita pedirle ayuda a nadie, que él se puede encargar perfectamente. Después de todo, es para eso para lo que su padre lo envía al medio de la nada. 

Cuando lo deja para que deshaga sus maletas, Yoochun entra en un frenesí de abrir ventanas, sacudir ropa de cama y limpiar a conciencia el suelo de madera. Nunca ha soportado el desorden y si es para evitarlo, no le importa que sea la primera vez que tenga que hacer algo así en sus dieciséis años de vida.

Terminar lo deja exhausto y da gracias de que la tía-abuela lo espere con un plato de comida en la mesa. No es nada del otro mundo pero sabe muchísimo mejor que lo que su cocinera en Seúl prepara. Mucho mejor que esas comidas de restaurantes caros a las que sus padres suelen llevarlos de vez en cuando.

Se acuesta temprano a falta de algo más interesante que hacer. Le cuesta quedarse dormido y se permite el lujo de dar vueltas, de un lado a otro de la cama, mientras su imaginación vuela libre y en su mente se sucede, en una pesadilla tras otra, todo lo que no va a poder evitar ese verano.

Se despierta tarde y de mal humor, mucho peor del habitual, y cuando aparece en la cocina su tía-abuela le ha dejado una nota diciéndole que se ha ido al mercado.

Yoochun decide intentar encontrarla. No tiene nada que perder y conocer un poco más de ese lugar no le viene mal. Necesita encontrar algo que hacer además de pasar el tiempo encerrado en casa. Es un pueblo pequeño, sí, nada que ver con Seúl, pero tiene que haber chicos de su edad. Tiene que haber _chicas_ de su edad. 

Mientras deambula por las pequeñas calles, lo que le lleva poco más de quince minutos, empieza a imaginarse el perfecto idilio romántico de verano. Podría ser divertido y llegar a Seúl hablando de una chica dulce y maravillosa, una de esas bellezas clásicas coreanas, va a hacer que todos sus compañeros de clase se mueran de envidia. Va a hacer que su hermano se arrepienta de no haber suplicado que lo dejasen ir con él. 

Encuentra a su tía-abuela en la carnicería y Yoochun se apresura a cogerle las bolsas. Es increíble que una señora de esa edad siga haciendo tantas cosas por sí misma. No puede dejar de maravillarse al tener frente a él semejante ejemplo de alguien adelantado a su tiempo. 

Por el camino, observa cómo va saludando a la gente, sin escatimar en informarle de cuales son aquellas casas en las que viven jóvenes con los que puede reunirse. Le dice los lugares en los que suelen pasar el tiempo y le hace prometer que irá a presentarse esa misma tarde porque ha hablado de él con los nietos de varias amigas y todos quieren conocerle.

Se calla el pensamiento cínico de que lo quieren conocer porque es el nuevo, el chico de ciudad que habla con un acento distinto que seguramente provocará risas entre ellos. No está allí para ser cínico, o al menos no para serlo en voz alta. 

Los encuentra exactamente dónde la tía-abuela le dice y Yoochun se descubre con alguien con quién pasar las tardes. Son agradables y educados pero por mucho que lo intenta no es capaz de encontrar graciosos sus chistes o de entender sus conversaciones sobre las chicas porque no las conoce y tiene la ligera sospecha de que todos estos chavales son demasiado... demasiado diferentes a él. Si viviese solo no le habría importado ignorarlos y encerrarse en la maravillosa biblioteca de la casa de su pariente, pero cuando pasa demasiado tiempo por allí no tarda en aparecer y decirle que vaya a respirar aire puro. Quiera o no, no le quedan muchas opciones.

Está harto de ellos, claro. Harto de repetir tres veces en su cabeza los chistes que les hacen reír y no encontrarles la gracia. Para el quinto día, Yoochun los pilla riéndose de él y su aspecto delicado. Lo entiende sin problemas, a la primera, y lo insultan con palabras amables y ponzoñosas que, de pronto, tienen todo el sentido del mundo. 

Se plantea si responderles de la misma manera pero está seguro de que no lo entenderán. No serán capaces de comprender su humor afilado y sarcástico. Para que no lo entiendan casi mejor pasa. No va a ganar nada y Yoochun sabe que terminará siendo alguien con poder suficiente como para callarlos con hechos. También sabe que cuando salga de ese lugar perdido en el mundo no va a volver a mirarles. Le espera un futuro demasiado brillante y cosmopolita como para perder espacio mental recordando a esta gente, este verano infernal. Así que… ¿para qué malgastar saliva? Les sonríe con la misma sonrisa tonta que les dedica antes de ese momento y lo deja pasar.

—Dejad al pobre chaval en paz.— ordena una voz nueva que desconoce y se gira en busca del dueño.

—¿Lo quieres como novio Jaejoong? ¿Tan desesperado estás?

—Ya sabes que sólo me interesa tu culo virginal, Seunghyun.

Yoochun, mientras comienza un partido de tenis entre Seunghyun y el recién llegado, aprovecha para observarlo. Es más o menos de su altura y más o menos de su constitución física. Tiene músculos definidos en el torso pero su cintura y sus piernas son incluso más de chica que las suyas propias. Lleva el pelo teñido de rubio y necesita retoques porque Yoochun puede ver raíces negras ensuciando el color y dándole un aspecto que dejó de estar a la moda diez años atrás. 

No es con eso con lo que se queda, claro. Lo primero que hace que Yoochun se lo quede mirando y se olvide de ser disimulado es su rostro. Es guapo. Y no guapo de _“no está mal”_. No. Es _GUAPO_. Y no es solo cosa de unos rasgos perfectamente proporcionados. No. Son sus ojos. Tiene los ojos más grandes y más fríos que Yoochun ha visto en toda su vida. Puede que esté bromeando y que sea un buen amigo de todos los chicos, pero los mira como si por dentro pensase cosas muy distintas. 

—Jaejoong.— le dice, señalándose a sí mismo de la misma forma que el personaje de uno de los dramas favoritos de Yoochun.

—Yoochun.— responde. Su propio nombre suena tímido y Jaejoong hace un sonidito y esboza media sonrisa sólo para él.

—Me han mandado a buscarte.— anuncia.— Panda de pringados, nos vemos.

Agarra a Yoochun por el codo y comienza a tirar de él en dirección a las tiendas del pueblo. Es más contacto físico del que Yoochun ha tenido en días y no sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar a él. Se deja ir, sin protestar, y las risas de todos los demás rompen el aire a su alrededor con la malicia que ahora detecta en ellos.

—¿Seguro que no sois novios?

—¡La próxima vez que insultes a alguien te parto los dientes gilipollas!— grita Jaejoong, mirando por encima del hombro pero sin detenerse.

La risa a sus espaldas se calma y Yoochun se siente reconfortado al descubrir que el enfado y frialdad que ahora siente emanar de él ha llegado al resto de chicos del pueblo.

—Creo que ya puedes soltarme.— le dice. Jaejoong lo deja ir y resopla. No deja de ocupar su espacio personal y Yoochun está a punto de decirle algo al respecto. Se lo piensa mejor y decide que saber algo de él primero no estaría mal. Le parece ligeramente inestable con esos cambios entre el humor y el enfado.— ¿Eres de por aquí?

—Sí. Vivo a dos casas de distancia de tu tía.

—Ah.

Se siente tonto porque no sabe qué más decir. No puede quitarse la sensación de que el tipo es raro, y no es una chica, así que los instintos de Yoochun están paralizados y no se cree capaz de comentar cosas que no sean obvias. Ni siquiera de hacer preguntas inteligentes. Lo siguiente que se le ocurre es decirle que debería volver a teñirse el pelo. No es educado ponerle pegas al pelo de la gente en su primer encuentro y tampoco quiere enemistarse con alguien a quien los demás parecen respetar. Más o menos, pero lo importante es que parecen entender sus gritos adecuadamente. 

Guardan silencio durante los tres minutos que tardan en llegar a su casa y Jaejoong no se molesta en despedirse de él. Pega un grito anunciando que ya ha traído a Yoochun y lo mira antes de volver a hablar.

—Vas a morirte de asco todo el verano.— anuncia Jaejoong, asintiendo para una voz que seguramente sólo escucha en su cabeza.

Se va. Lo ve entrar en una de las casas próximas y no se mueve de allí hasta que escucha a la tía-abuela gritando su nombre.

Yoochun decide en ese momento que, por mucha razón que tenga, Jaejoong seguramente está loco. Y es raro de cojones.

 

**

Jaejoong no es la persona más madrugadora del mundo. Nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será. Se levanta temprano, claro, pero más porque no le queda otra con su madre gritando la lista, tan larga que ya se cansa antes de salir de la cama, de cosas que tiene que hacer para ella y para las vecinas ese día.

Se queja, claro. Mientras se come lo que hay encima de la mesa como desayuno, Jaejoong se queja. Sus protestas son las de todos los veranos, las de todo adolescente, y encadena una frase tras otra más por rutina que por otra cosa. 

En realidad, no le importa ir al mercado para su madre, comprar pescado para la vecina de al lado y verduras para la de dos casas más allá. Y desde luego, ahora que tiene algo que le interesa (pura curiosidad morbosa) no va a decirle que no a la oportunidad de pasar la mañana limpiando en casa de la abuela Park. 

Cuando pone un pie por allí son cerca de las diez de la mañana. Se encuentra a la abuela Park preparando la comida y Jaejoong, como siempre que tiene la oportunidad, revolotea a su alrededor preguntándole cosas del plato que está preparando y del proceso cuidadoso que sigue. 

Todo el mundo sabe que la abuela Park es la mejor cocinera del pueblo.

Cuando lo echa de la cocina después de que Jaejoong la acose a preguntas sobre su estofado de kimchi, le dice, así como quién no quiere la cosa, que su sobrino-nieto Yoochun todavía está durmiendo. 

No necesita que le pida que lo despierte. La propia curiosidad de Jaejoong puede lo suficiente como para entrar en la habitación y abrir las ventanas para que el aire fresco y la luz del día despierten al chaval.

Pero antes de dar ese paso, de cometer ese acto de crueldad que tanto le recuerda a la forma en la que lo obligan a volver al mundo de los vivos todas las mañanas, repasa con la mirada al chico.

Está demasiado delgado.

Sigue siendo el pensamiento que le cruza por la mente al mirarlo, igual que ocurre el día anterior. Y no es un delgado como el suyo propio que transmite fuerza. Jaejoong sabe mejor que nadie la apariencia que tiene, lo que la gente piensa cuando lo ve. Se pasa las horas en las que se muere del aburrimiento mirándose al espejo, retocándose el pelo y ensayando su mirada arrogante, esa con la que se dirige a sus compañeros de clase. Es perfectamente consciente de todo lo que le pasa por la mente a la gente cuando lo mira. 

El chico de Seúl, Yoochun, está del tipo de delgado que uno asocia a la fragilidad. A clavículas demasiado perceptibles por algún mal secreto e interno incapaz de ser visto a simple vista.

Parece un esmirriado de mierda.

Lo bueno es que Jaejoong siempre piensa en los “ _pero_ ” y los “ _y si_ ”. Tiene demasiado tiempo libre y demasiadas ganas de irse de ese agujero en el infierno en el que vive. Demasiadas ganas de estar en Seúl, Tokio, Beijing, Nueva York, Londres y París. Quiere comerse el mundo y eso le da alas para pensar en todos los “ _y si_ ” y “ _pero_ ” que se le ocurren. Quizá alguno más. 

Por lo que recuerda de su encuentro el día anterior, el chico de ciudad no es tan tonto como los demás creen. Sus ojos, bonitos y grandes, están llenos de inteligencia y de una picardía que hace que Jaejoong no pueda evitar sentir curiosidad. Quiere comprobar si es real o sólo una ilusión del momento. Hay millones de “ _y si_ ” bailando en los bordes de su subconsciente, deseando salir y pillarlo por sorpresa.

¿Qué mejor para dejarles salir que forzar una situación de conflicto?

Cruza la habitación en dos zancadas, abre los ventanales y grita un “ _buenos días_ ” que se tiene que haber escuchado en su casa. 

—¿Qué cojones…?

Espera, con expresión seria y muriéndose de la risa por dentro, mientras Yoochun pestañea, se tapa con las mantas, y reacciona al fin, saliendo de ellas y mirándolo como si torturarlo fuese poco para las ganas que tiene de hacerle daño.

Jaejoong sabe, desde ese momento, que va a adorar a Yoochun.

—Buenos días. Tenemos que limpiar futones, fregar los suelos, sacar el polvo y lavar la ropa. A mano. 

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Desde cuándo…? ¡PERO TÚ ESTÁS LOCO! ¡DÉJAME DORMIR EN PAZ!

—Es tarde.— Jaejoong se cruza de brazos y levanta una ceja.— ¿Vas a pasarte todo el verano sin hacer nada?— Yoochun refunfuña. Lo mira con odio pero se levanta, que es lo que le interesa. Realmente, ahora que lo está viendo con un pijama que le queda enorme, necesita engordar un buen número de kilos.— Tu desayuno te espera abajo.

Sale de la habitación de Yoochun y va a la de la tía-abuela. Comienza a limpiar sin él y para cuando se le une, Jaejoong ya está terminando con el suelo y a punto de cambiarse a una de las habitaciones de invitados. 

Yoochun se pone a trabajar sin decir ni una palabra.

Es agradable.

Es muy agradable tener a alguien que, a pesar de no tener la soltura que la práctica y experiencia traen, tiene una disposición natural a trabajar al mismo ritmo, de la misma forma que él. No sólo agradable, es sorprendente. 

Le gusta que no hable. Que no intente saber quién es ni por qué está allí haciendo trabajos de chica para alguien que ni siquiera es parte de su familia. Le gusta que no haya comenzado a asumir cosas irrelevantes en voz alta simplemente porque se cuida, se tiñe el pelo, y esa mañana en específico lleva puesta una camiseta rosa con algo de escote en pico que ha heredado de una de sus hermanas. 

Con su silencio, Yoochun le inyecta más ganas de las que ya tiene por sí mismo de ir a Seúl y relacionarse con gente normal. 

Cuando terminan, los dos están sudando. La abuela Park tiene platos para ellos en la mesa y tanto Jaejoong como Yoochun comienzan a devorarlos sin perder ni un segundo.

Para lo delgado que está, no come mal.

Se despide de él con un hasta mañana que va seguido del plan del que pretende hacerlo partícipe. Le dice que lo espera mañana a la misma hora de hoy porque les toca la parte trasera del jardín y eso les llevará todo el día. 

Se marcha de allí con un “ _vale_ ” y un “ _qué bien que trabajéis juntos_ ” dichos al mismo tiempo.

Llega a casa al mismo tiempo que su padre y lo acompaña a las afueras del pueblo, a casa del abuelo Kwan, que es la que les toca para ayudarle con la leña para el invierno. Hay demasiados abuelos viviendo solos en su pueblo y la mayor parte de los hombres se han ido a lugares más grandes para hacer más dinero. Los propios padres de Jaejoong son mayores. Casi podrían haber sido sus abuelos y como hijo tardío en una gran familia, como el único niño de nueve hermanos, todas estas tareas le tocan desde que es muy pequeño. 

Le parece normal que sus padres no tengan dinero, que nunca hayan sentido el impulso de mudarse a Busan o alguna otra ciudad más grande. Sus hermanas sí, claro. Se han repartido un poco por todos lados del país, las ocho bien casadas y con vidas propias a las que atender. 

Jaejoong también se quiere ir, evidentemente. Pero no por el dinero. Lo que Jaejoong quiere de las grandes ciudades es la gente. Quiere sentarse en un café o en el metro, y encontrarse con todo tipo de personas a las que poder ponerles “ _y si_ ” y “ _pero_ ” dentro de su cabeza. 

El dinero es un medio para conseguir cosas que hacen felices a la gente que lo rodea. No es nada más. Nada menos.

Pero entiende a esos señores mayores que se han quedado solos en sus casas y que ya no pueden hacer lo que hacían. Entiende que su padre trabaje toda la mañana y pase las tardes ayudándoles y haciéndoles compañía simplemente por buena voluntad. Entiende que su madre lo mande a comer a casa de la abuela Park después de ayudarla para así poder usar la comida que ellos tienen en repartirla con esa misma gente a la que su padre hace compañía.

Toda su vida ha sido así. 

Para Jaejoong es normal eso de ayudar a sus vecinos, a la gente con la que se relaciona día sí y día también. 

Vuelve a casa cansado, con un principio de hematoma en la espalda después de ese momento en el que resbala y se da con un tronco. Por mucho que lo intente, siempre será un poco demasiado patoso para caminar por senderos complicados cargado de cosas. Su padre, claro, en el momento en el que cae lo mira con esa expresión que tiene que lo da por imposible y el abuelo Kwan se ríe con cariño.

Jaejoong no es sólo el hijo más joven de sus padres, es el nieto de todos los abuelos del pueblo que no ven a sus familias.

Por eso la presencia de Yoochun, en menos de una semana, ya se ha convertido en un alivio. 

Disfruta pasando el tiempo con él. Disfruta diciendo la primera maldición que se le viene a la cabeza sin recibir el reproche, más o menos velado, que el resto de sus acompañantes no habría contenido. Aprovecha al máximo cada segundo, por mucho que no hablen demasiado. Con la confianza van surgiendo las preguntas. Sobre Seúl, sobre los chicos que siguen juntándose en el mismo lugar y que Jaejoong deja más que claro que son conocidos pero no amigos suyos. 

Se hacen amigos sentados en el porche de su casa, bebiendo la botella de soju que su madre les deja antes de irse a dormir como premio por haber terminado la larga lista de cosas que Jaejoong tenía que hacer ese día.

Y es una amistad única. Una forma de encajar que Jaejoong jamás ha sentido con nadie. Es una recomendación, una sugerencia que los hace romper a reír (aunque quizá eso es el soju) gracias a la cual entiende que Yoochun va a ser _Yoochun_ durante el resto de su vida.

—Deberías teñirte el pelo. Tus raíces dan asco.

Jaejoong se rompe en el escalón de su casa. Se rompe de la risa y tira la botella de soju al suelo. No escarcha ni nada, pero parte se desperdicia y sabe que mañana tendrá que limpiarlo para quitarle el olor a alcohol. 

Sabe muchas cosas en ese momento que se detiene entre ellos mientras las carcajadas se alzan hasta el cielo en un segundo que se ralentiza hasta casi detenerse.

Sabe que Yoochun es especial. Sabe que seguramente tiene la frase en la punta de la lengua desde que lo conoce. Sabe que están empezando a estar borrachos. Sabe que ese verano no va a ser un asco porque Yoochun es la horna perfecta de un zapato que Jaejoong no sabía ni que llevaba puesto. Sabe que seguramente, después de ese verano, no van a verse. Sabe que son de mundos diferentes.

Pero también sabe que en ese verano en el que sus universos van a colisionar y fundirse en uno, va a terminar enamorado de Yoochun.

Y sólo necesita que le diga que tiene que cambiarse el color del pelo otra vez.

**

La tercera semana de su estancia en casa de la tía-abuela lo sorprende con un viaje inesperado a Busan. Jaejoong va a pasar el fin de semana cuidándole la casa a su hermana mientras ella, su marido y su hijo vienen de visita. 

—Un fin de semana en la ciudad puede ser genial.— le dice, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de posibilidades y esperanzas.— ¡Vamos a poder ir a la playa!

Es una mirada que aprende a esperar de Jaejoong para todo. Da igual que estén hablando de arrancar malas hierbas, que vayan de camino a la carnicería o lo que sea. Lo cierto es que Jaejoong puede convertir el tema de conversación más mundano y aburrido del mundo en algo interesante. Y no es que a Yoochun le interese especialmente el contenido de lo que dice. Se la sudan los distintos tipos de calidad en la carne o el picante o los pimientos que recogen a última hora de la tarde. Lo que se le hace divertido es ver a Jaejoong emocionándose. 

Por otra parte, no conoce a nadie como él. No ha topado con nadie que sea una mezcla tan extraña de cualidades como él. Desde que lo conoce ha aprendido que tiene una capacidad para beber que debería ser ilegal en un menor. Aprende que su mente no sigue ningún tipo de pensamiento lineal y va a saltos. Es una extensa colección de puntos suspensivos con la esporádica línea de palabras. O así lo siente Yoochun, que siempre tiene la impresión de que se está perdiendo partes de su razonamiento. 

Está sorprendido con su propia capacidad para adaptarse porque esos saltos cada vez están más llenos de palabras invisibles que no necesita ni pensar ni oír para entender. 

Mantiene su primera impresión. Jaejoong es guapo. Lo que ahora sabe es que lo trata de una forma muy particular. Se lo cree y al mismo tiempo lo ignora. Yoochun ha llegado a la conclusión de que eso se debe a ser el niño bonito de tanta gente diferente. Parece de la familia de todo el mundo en el pueblo. Conoce a todo el mundo y todo el mundo tiene dos minutos para pararse y hablarle. 

O al menos, todo el mundo que tiene más edad que ellos. Los chicos siguen gritándoles obscenidades cada vez que se cruzan con ellos y Yoochun llega a la conclusión de que el problema que tiene con sus chistes no es sólo por ser de ciudad. No. El problema que tiene con sus chistes es que son ofensivos y una forma de insultar tan poco refinada que no puede evitar reírse de ellos cada vez que están lejos del alcance de sus oídos.

Después de todo, entiende las bromas de Jaejoong. 

No es muy dado a hacerlas. Lo suyo son comentarios dichos con cara de total seriedad a los que únicamente los que lo conocen le ven el chiste que esconden sus palabras. 

Yoochun, claro, se ríe. Se ríe más de lo que se ha reído nunca cuando Jaejoong le cuenta (o inventa, que no lo tiene claro todavía) la vida de los ancianos a los que van a ayudar. Sumerge a Yoochun en un río de buenas acciones y solidaridad para con el prójimo que no va a repetir cuando salga de ese pueblo en medio de la nada en el que está. 

Llegará a Seúl, de regreso, y conservaba la buena voluntad durante unos días. Después, eso de ayudar por el amor a ayudar se volverá esporádico. Es cínico que piense como piensa, pero más dinero solucionaría la vida de toda esta gente, incluyendo la de Jaejoong y su familia. Incluyendo la de su tía-abuela. 

Si algo ha aprendido de sus padres es que el dinero lo soluciona casi todo.

No le dice lo que piensa a Jaejoong porque sabe sin necesidad de que toquen el tema que Jaejoong lo ve así pero al mismo tiempo no. 

Después de medio loco y raro, lo siguiente que entiende de él es que es un compendio infinito de “ _sí pero no_ ” que a veces hasta le resulta difícil de seguir.

Yoochun acepta, claro, porque aceptar es la única posibilidad que hay ante un plan de Jaejoong. 

También dice que sí porque echa de menos el asfalto. Echa de menos ver desconocidos que no tienen ni idea de que es el nieto del hermano pequeño de la abuela Park, como todos la llaman. Es cierto que hay cosas que hacen más llevadera su morriña. Su nueva amistad, el alcohol que comparten gracias a la madre de Jaejoong y la libertad absoluta de hacer lo que quieran una vez que Jaejoong termine sus tareas (tareas que terminan siendo de los dos, porque Yoochun se aburre y es mucho mejor estar fingiendo que pasea troncos de madera antes que pasar las horas solo en su casa o con los demás chicos) son buenos paliativos a lo que podría haber sido un verano de pesadilla. 

A pesar de todo, no es suficiente como para compensar todo lo que le obligan a dejar olvidado en Seúl, para olvidar que su hermano está en los Estados Unidos llevando el verano al que Yoochun le tenía tantas ganas, asistiendo a los conciertos para los que él iba a comprar entradas y besando a las chicas que él pensaba besar. 

Por eso dice que sí y hace la maleta nada más llegar a casa. 

El día en el que el padre de Jaejoong los acerca al pueblo de al lado para que puedan subirse a un autobús que los llevará a Daegu y de allí en otro a Busan, es su tía-abuela la que lo va a despertar antes de que le dé tiempo a su alarma a sonar.

Es lo único que no soporta de estar allí.

La gente tiene la puta manía de despertarlo sin consideración alguna a su mal humor mañanero. Y Jaejoong, ahora que ya deja caer la fachada fría con él, tiene la desfachatez de sonreír todo el tiempo que Yoochun tarda en despertar.

Esa mañana se ríe de él mientras le guarda la maleta en el coche.

Conoce a la hermana y su familia en el andén de la parada de autobús pero como es el mismo en el que tienen que montarse ellos, el encuentro se limita a un puñado de abrazos, el intercambio de llaves entre Jaejoong y su cuñado, y advertencias de cuidar la casa y tener cuidado.

Cuando se sientan en los asientos incómodos del autobús, Yoochun está preparado para las horas y el horror que va a sufrir en el viaje. Es una experiencia nueva pasar tanto tiempo en transporte público. Tanto tiempo sin un empleado que supervise su bienestar o sin la vigilancia de halcón a la que su madre los somete. 

Para lo que no está preparado es para la sonrisa que le parte la cara en dos a Jaejoong y mucho menos para esos ojos que brillan cargados de travesuras, risa y la promesa de un futuro divertido.

**

Jaejoong regresa a casa con energías renovadas después del fin de semana en la ciudad, en la playa, de bares, con alcohol y chicas. Se pasa todo el viaje de vuelta preguntándole a Yoochun como logra seducir a las cuatro chicas que hay en el local sin necesidad de hacer algo más que mirarlas y sonreír con los ojos. 

Es un truco útil.

También descubre otras cosas como que la nuez de Yoochun recién salido de la ducha es capaz de sumir a Jaejoong en un trance. O su voz para las chicas (porque tiene una forma de modularla específica cuando intenta conquistarlas) llega directa a ciertas partes de su anatomía.

No es una gran revelación. Podría haber sido mucho peor si Jaejoong no supiese que era gay. Lo ha sabido siempre. Cuando dice que lo que le interesa es el culo virginal de Seunghyun lo dice en serio. Le ha gustado desde que iban juntos al colegio y es, de todos los chicos que conoce, el único con el que quiere tener sexo con tanta intensidad que prefiere evitarlo del todo para no sentirse tentado a hacer algo.

O era.

Mejor dicho, definitivamente era.

A Yoochun quiere hacerle cosas mucho peores.

Tiene fantasías con él. Cuando está en su cama después de su conversación de después de cenar, sigue un ritual que ha creado con toda la meticulosidad de la que es capaz. No es mucha, claro, y a medio camino termina acelerando sus planes de saborear las imágenes mentales que su cerebro le facilita. 

Lo intenta, que es lo que cuenta.

El primer miércoles después de su fin de semana en Busan, Yoochun lo sorprende llamándolo a gritos mientras Jaejoong reparte las verduras para la familia Song, los Jung y los Kim que viven al lado de la carnicería. 

Frunce el ceño y lo ve aparecer corriendo como si hubiese pasado algo urgente.

—¿Qué pasa?— le pregunta con un grito.

—¡Me voy a quedar solo el resto del verano!

—¿Y la abuela Park?

Yoochun ya está junto a él, resollando por la pequeña carrera. Jaejoong decide que tienen que hacer más ejercicio porque ni siquiera él se pone así corriendo esa distancia. Puede darle un margen de duda teniendo en cuenta de que faltan dos horas para el momento habitual en el que Yoochun aparece en el mundo de los vivos.

Puede.

Es un puede tan hipotético que lo descarta al segundo de pensarlo.

—Se va a casa de su hermana. En Gwangju. Y tengo que quedarme solo en esta casa todo el verano. No puedo volver a Seúl ni nada.

Dice la última parte totalmente enfadado y Jaejoong alza las cejas con sorpresa. Está seguro de que no ha leído mal lo bien que se lo está pasando Yoochun. En cierto sentido entiende que quiera volver a su casa, volver al ambiente con el que es familiar, pero que se lo diga así, tan a bocajarro, le parece un poco desconsiderado.

Resopla y sigue caminando hacia casa del señor Jung.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia? Prácticamente no la veías en todo el día.

Yoochun se queda en silencio, pensativo. Jaejoong lo ignora porque no va a prestarle atención a algo tan de niño de tres años. En el fondo él también es un inmaduro y tiene todo el derecho del mundo a sentirse ofendido. Silenciosamente ofendido. 

—También es verdad.— dice su compañero. Se fija por primera vez en las bolsas que carga y estira la mano para ayudarlo con una. Jaejoong le pasa la menos pesada.— ¿A dónde cojones vas a estas horas de la mañana?

Pone los ojos en blanco antes de responder y lo mira en silencio.

—Tengo que repartir la compra, ayudar a mi madre a limpiar en casa y después nos tocan los suelos de tu casa. 

—¿Pero tú a cuánto duermes?

Jaejoong se encoje de hombros y ante el tono ofendido de Yoochun no puede contener la sonrisa y el guiño. Duerme lo que necesita dormir. Nunca ha sido mucho. Y menos ahora que se pasa la mayor parte de la noche fantaseando con hacerle cosas.

Que Yoochun vaya a tener la casa toda para él tiene de pronto un millón de posibilidades nuevas. 

Se asusta porque no quiere terminar fastidiándolo todo, y toma una de esas decisiones impulsivas que lo llevan a hacer las cosas más disparatadas, como romperle la nariz a Seunghyun la primera vez que lo insulta llamándolo niña.

Van a pasar más tiempo con los demás. 

Jaejoong no va a dejar nunca de ser una persona social, de tener multitud de conocidos con los que hablar de temas de lo más dispar. 

Terminan pronto con todo lo que tienen que hacer porque Yoochun ya ha adquirido una meticulosidad limpiando que ni Jaejoong en sus mejores días puede soñar con alcanzar. Es exhaustivo, rápido y metódico. 

Son un equipo perfecto. O lo serían si Jaejoong no pasase la mitad del tiempo prestándole demasiada atención a las manos de Yoochun. Se imagina esas manos haciendo otras cosas por las noches y tan de mañana es difícil dejar de pensar en que lo primero que hace todos los días es masturbarse pensando en Yoochun.

Cuando sugiere ir a pasar la tarde con los otros recibe un ceño fruncido que desaparece un segundo después de haber hecho acto de presencia. 

—Te has dignado a pasar el rato con nosotros.— lo saluda Seunghyun desde su metro ochenta de altura. 

Es el más guapo de todos, el más alto, y su madre siempre está diciendo que es una pena que Jaejoong no sea una niña porque con lo guapo que es, él y Seunghyun podrían haber sido la pareja perfecta. Nunca se ha molestado en decirle que _pueden_ ser la pareja perfecta aunque sean chicos. Sus hermanas lo hacen por él. Especialmente las dos inmediatamente mayores, que Jaejoong cree que saben antes que él todo lo que pasa por su cabeza.

Es un alivio que no conozcan a Yoochun porque si le molestan con Seunghyun, no imagina lo que harían después de verlo cinco minutos con él.

—No puedo permitir que me eches de menos. ¿Qué iba a ser de ti sin verme habitualmente? 

Sus dinámicas son fáciles, afinadas por toda una vida de rutina. Jaejoong le deja a Yoochun todo el espacio personal que le arrebata el día en el que se conocen cuando lo agarra del brazo. Lo asaltan a preguntas sobre su fin de semana en Busan, las chicas y la ciudad porque obviamente, todo el mundo sabe que Jaejoong lo ha llevado con él en su excursión. A veces odia que todo el mundo lo sepa todo. Yoochun les contesta y les habla de las chicas, la playa y a las extranjeras que vieron con esos minúsculos bikinis que casi no tapaban nada. Seunghyun le pega un golpe en el brazo cuando siente que no le presta la suficiente atención y Jaejoong se lo devuelve con enfado y ojos asesinos.

—¿Seguro que no sois novios?— pregunta sin malicia, porque si bien Jaejoong medio detesta medio ignora al resto, Seunghyun nunca ha sido tan malévolo como los demás con todas esas bromas. 

—Sigo esperando por ti.— le dice, burlón y contándole toda la verdad. 

Yoochun, tres semanas después de conocerlo, ya lo atrae tanto que Jaejoong no tiene nada claro si va a merecer la pena estropear una amistad que tan cómodo le hace sentir por algo que desaparecerá en el momento en el que el niño rico vuelva a ser el niño rico.

Seunghyun sigue siendo su mejor opción. La que siempre ha querido.

—Siento romperte el corazón.— se ríe— pero tengo otros planes que incluyen a la prima de Daesung.

—¿Jiyoung?— pregunta, recordando a una niña que jugaba con los chicos y era más mal hablada que el propio Jaejoong (cuya reputación de mal hablado es bastante legendaria entre las generaciones jóvenes).— No hace algo así como… ¿cinco años desde la última visita? Daesung suele ser el que va a su casa en verano.

—Pues este año no. Va a quedarse todo el mes. 

—¿Ha crecido bien?

—¿Bien? Bien es un eufemismo.

Jaejoong se ríe. A Seunghyun se le ve el plumero con toda chica de su edad aproximada. Va a ser un peligro cuando salga del pueblo, porque es, junto con Jaejoong, el único que realmente quiere irse de allí. Los demás quieren trabajo, Seunghyun quiere libertad. Quiere una ciudad con millones de chicas guapas a las que seducir una a una. 

Se quedan el resto de la tarde con ellos. Jaejoong se lo pasa bien. Reírse de y con Seunghyun lo devuelve a las dinámicas de instituto. No se libra, claro, de tener que amenazar a un par de los demás con pegarles hasta en la documentación si vuelven a llamar gay a Yoochun. Les habla, exagerando y usando todo el talento que es capaz de reunir, de lo portentoso que es el nieto de la abuela Park volviendo las miradas de las chicas allí por dónde pasa. Silban y lo aclaman como héroe. Y cuando les cuenta cómo eran las chicas a las que robó besos en el club en el que se colaron, sabe que acaba de convertirlo en un dios al que le serán leales durante, al menos, un par de semanas.

Seunghyun no puede quedarse callado y añade que por eso Jaejoong está deprimido. Su novio le ha puesto los cuernos.

Vuelve a repetir que lo quiere a él de novio, que siempre lo ha querido, y ahora que sabe que no es verdad (porque si lo quisiese no podría sentir lo que siente por Yoochun) es una broma de verdad y no una de esas verdades que envuelve en una capa de honestidad brutal que logra que nadie vea la sinceridad. Es increíble lo ciega que se vuelve la gente cuando no quiere ver lo que tiene delante.

Yoochun sonríe y cuando regresan a casa para su ritual de beber cerveza (no han hecho nada especial que merezca una botella de soju, o al menos eso opina su madre) le confiesa que tampoco están tan mal. Son raritos, pero todos fuera de Seúl le parecen raritos.

Jaejoong bebe, ríe y le cuenta secretos de todos los demás para ponerlo en igualdad de condiciones en caso de que sigan viéndolos. Intenta no pensar que estar con Seunghyun no ha hecho nada más que llenarle la cabeza de Yoochun.

Las rutinas con Jaejoong cambian de un día para otro. Y quién dice de un día para otro, dice de una semana para otra. De pronto, ahora que tiene la casa vacía en la que pueden refugiarse a gusto, Jaejoong prefiere compartir las tardes en las que no tienen tareas que hacer (no _tiene_ que hacer) con los demás. 

Las mañanas siguen siendo como siempre. Jaejoong hace su larga lista de recados, va a su casa, limpian y cocina. Es placentero notar que tampoco hay tanta diferencia entre como cocina su abuela y como cocina Jaejoong. Es otra de esas cosas que hace sorprendentemente bien y para las que tiene talento. Sería el compañero de piso perfecto y cada vez está más seguro de ello.

Cada vez siente más tener que volver a Seúl y perder el contacto con toda esta gente. Y “ _gente_ ” es consciente de que es un eufemismo para Jaejoong. Ninguno de los dos habla de que ya ha pasado el meridiano de su estancia estival e intuye, sin ser capaz de explicar exactamente por qué, que no va a ser un tema del que Jaejoong vaya a hablar. No voluntariamente. 

Es un alivio.

Seunghyun y él tienen la relación más extraña que ha visto nunca. Se pasan todo el tiempo pegados el uno al otro y no peleados pero casi. Cuando está Seunghyun Jaejoong casi, nunca del todo, pero _casi_ lo ignora. Le molesta de una forma que no puede explicar y una parte de sí mismo resiente esas tardes con compañía hasta que no conoce a Jiyoung.

Le atrae al segundo. Es guapa, divertida, tiene una risa bonita y es la chica dulce con la que sueña el primer día que pasa allí.

Toda la atención que Jaejoong le dedica a Seunghyun Yoochun la emplea, multiplicada, en ella. 

Una semana después de conocerla ya la besa con lengua en momentos interminables que se extienden a lo largo de las tardes de sol. Por las noches se sienta con Jaejoong y hablan. Recuenta batallas de manos que quieren tocar y pequeños gemidos que siempre las animan a romper una barrera más cada día. 

Jaejoong está verdaderamente feliz por sus avances. Lo anima, sonríen y brindan porque “ _mañana_ ” pueda llegar un poco más lejos. 

A Yoochun lo molesta. Lo molesta que Jaejoong no parezca celoso, no parezca curioso y empieza a preguntarse si no será verdad que Jaejoong es homosexual. No sería un problema claro. Simplemente que con dieciséis años no conoce a nadie abiertamente gay y… 

Quiere saberlo. Quiere saber si Jaejoong mira a Seunghyun y piensa en besarlo igual que Yoochun piensa al mirar a Jiyoung. Si le sudan las manos ante la posibilidad de tocarlo.

No es como lo de las raíces y siente que es una pregunta demasiado grosera y que está demasiado fuera de lugar. Está aprendiendo que cuando Jaejoong le quiera contar algo se lo contará. Le dirá lo que quiere oír y lo que no le interesa. 

—¿Por qué no duermes aquí?— le pregunta una noche, tras el segundo vaso de soju.— Hay sitio de sobra.

—Yoochun, vivo a dos casas de distancia.

Jaejoong pone los ojos en blanco y levanta la botella para proceder a rellenar su vaso por cuarta vez. Está bebiendo más rápido de lo normal. Mucho más rápido de lo normal. 

—Por eso. A tus padres les dará igual. Que entres a deshoras tiene que molestarlos más.

—Les preguntaré mañana.

Y después de eso vuelven a lo que hablaban antes y Yoochun, por si acaso, se encarga de preguntarle a la madre de Jaejoong qué opina. Recibe un _”por supuesto”_ y esa tarde, antes de reunirse en casa de Daesung con él, Jiyoung y Seunghyun, trasladan las cosas de Jaejoong a su habitación.

Con la perspectiva de que la conversación los lleve hasta dónde quiera llevarlos sin importar la hora que sea, Yoochun ríe más esa tarde. Se deleita más en la voz de Jiyoung, la besa con más pasión y cuando vuelven a reunirse con los otros tres, le echa un brazo por los hombros a Jaejoong, que está tan pegado a Seunghyun como siempre.

Sabe que a Seunghyun le desagrada que toquen a Jaejoong, que toque _él_ a Jaejoong y la mitad de las veces lo hace por joder. No va a olvidarse de que es quién más insulta las posibles preferencias sexuales de Jaejoong, quién más se ríe de Yoochun por ser de Seúl y hablar de una forma tan diferente a la suya.

No lo ha visto reírse de Jiyoung, que es de Incheon y para el caso lo mismo da Incheon que Seúl. 

Y de todas formas, Yoochun tiene el sexto sentido lo suficientemente bueno como para saber cuándo le cae mal a alguien. Especialmente si el sentimiento es mutuo.

Con todo y con eso, no quiere desperdiciar agosto. Disfruta todo lo que puede de los siguientes días. Hasta que un día se encuentran con lluvia y decide que Jiyoung y Seunghyun pueden pasar la tarde con ellos y cenar la exquisita cocina de Jaejoong. Propone que se queden a dormir y prepara una habitación para ella con la esperanza de que se cole en su cama y duerman juntos.

Sabe que no van a llegar más allá de lo habitual, pero Yoochun siempre ha sido un poco romántico y abrazarla mientras duermen juntos es más que suficiente para contentar sus necesidades.

Cuando ellos se van a la habitación después de cenar, Jaejoong y Seunghyun son los que cogen una botella de soju y se van a las escaleras del porche que da al jardín interior. Sigue lloviendo pero a Yoochun poco le importa porque tiene una mano en un pecho de Jiyoung, está totalmente sobre ella y la besa intentando hacer de ese momento algo intemporal que recuerde para siempre. Su otra mano le acaricia el pelo y ella vuelve a gemir, en bajito, tan bajito que casi ni puede escucharlo. 

Cuando ella, sonrojada, le pide que pare, Yoochun no tarda ni dos segundos en hacerlo. No insiste para ir más allá, no siente más necesidad. Le pregunta, eso sí, si quiere ir a dormir con él en su cama, y Jiyoung, más ruborizada que antes, dice un no que contradice todas las señales corporales que envía. 

La conduce a su cuarto y le cierra la puerta, con un quedo “ _buenas noches_ ” seguido de un beso en la mejilla y un apretón en la mano, antes de bajar hacia el jardín, en dónde Jaejoong y Seunghyun seguramente siguen bebiendo.

**

—Es el peor verano de la historia.

Seunghyun se queja. Desde que Jiyoung pone los ojos en Yoochun sus oportunidades con ella desaparecen en el aire y es Jaejoong el que escucha las quejas. Es Jaejoong el que recibe más burlas para que Seunghyun se desahogue. Le da igual. Está tan acostumbrado a ser el blanco de sus comentarios que saber que los hace por despecho le resulta hasta divertido. 

Para Jaejoong está siendo el mejor verano de la historia. Está pasando un montón de tiempo con el chico con el que sueña, desde los doce años, con tener su primer beso. Sus hermanas no están para marearlo con peticiones o para meterse con él porque sí. Hasta sus padres le están permitiendo hacer lo que quiera mientras haga lo que su madre le dice todas las mañanas. 

Por mucho que duerma en casa de Yoochun, Jaejoong se levanta a su hora de siempre para terminar todo lo que tiene que hacer cuánto antes. 

Desde luego, está muy lejos de ser el peor verano de su vida.

—Eres un quejica de mierda, Seunghyun.

—¡No lo soy!

Seunghyun se mueve hasta quedarse tumbado usando las piernas de Jaejoong como almohada. Las tres latas de cerveza que se han bebido entre los dos descansan a sus pies. 

Jaejoong no contiene el impulso de acariciarle el pelo con la mano.

—No lo eres.— concede, igual que quien le da la razón a un niño. 

—¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo?

Jaejoong no puede evitar echarse a reír. Que ni siquiera haya dado su primer beso no significa que sea tonto. Sus hermanas siempre lo han mantenido informado sobre esas cosas de las que hablan las chicas cuando están juntas. No es la primera vez que las escucha hablar de sus novios.

Se hace una idea más que cristalina de lo que Yoochun estará haciendo. De cómo la estará besando y tocando y besando un poco más. Desea no tener esa imagen tan clara dentro de su cabeza. Desea no preguntarse a qué sabrá Yoochun, o si besará bien o porque no es capaz de dejar de mirarle el cuello y su nuez y sus clavículas cuando lo tiene delante. 

Para de reírse sin darse cuenta. Tampoco se da cuenta de que Seunghyun se ha incorporado y lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A ti también te gusta Jiyoung?— le pregunta en un susurro.

—Yoochun.— responde Jaejoong. Tarda dos segundos en asimilar lo que acaba de decir y se tapa la boca con una mano cuando lo hace. Cierra los ojos y se insulta en murmullos que Seunghyun escucha perfectamente.

—De verdad… ¿te gustan los chicos?

Su voz cambia y es mucho más suave, mucho más delicada y Jaejoong se siente obligado a mirarle a la cara. Tiene la impresión de que es la voz del verdadero Seunghyun.

—Sí.— le dice, sin titubear.

Si no estuviese tan preocupado por su reacción, si no tuviese tanto miedo a que lo tachase de raro y lo gritase a los cuatro vientos… si no dejase que su cabeza flotase de una situación hipotética desastrosa a otra, Jaejoong recordaría que en todas las ocasiones en las que se había imaginado confesando sus sentimientos, en ninguna había considerado que Seunghyun no fuese la persona a la que quería confesárselo. 

—¿Por qué?— le pregunta Seunghyun con toda la seriedad del mundo, obviamente haciendo un esfuerzo por entender.

—¿Por qué no?— Jaejoong se encoge de hombros al mismo tiempo que le devuelve la pelota. No tiene respuesta a esa cuestión. Quizá él sí que puede explicarlo y así darle a Jaejoong un razonamiento que le ofrezca una lógica a eso de que siempre le ha excitado más pensar en tocarle el pene a Seunghyun que tocarle el pecho a una chica.— ¿Por qué te gustan a ti las chicas?

Seunghyun se lo piensa. Como Jaejoong preveía, no es capaz de darle una contestación adecuada. Se vuelve a tumbar usando sus piernas como almohada y comienza con un interrogatorio de tercer grado en busca de todos los secretos de la afección de Jaejoong por los de su propio sexo.

Se sonroja al contestar que no, nunca ha follado con otro chico. Y sí, tiene alguien que le gusta. Pero no, no tiene pensado decirle nada. Porque el chico no es gay. Y no, no es Yoochun (pero eso es una mentira, claro, porque _sí que es Yoochun_ ).

Seunghyun le da otro trago a su bebida y mira a Jaejoong directamente a los ojos, lo cual, en su posición, tampoco tiene que ser especialmente confortable. Jaejoong contiene el impulso de moverse y demostrar lo nervioso que le hace sentir que lo miren como si fuese un bicho al que quieren verle el interior.

—¿Y nunca me has odiado por putearte tanto?— le pregunta.

Jaejoong sonríe divertido. No. No lo ha odiado nunca. Uno no puede odiar a la persona con la que fantasea, al chico que durante años fue su recurso para un orgasmo rápido e intenso.

—No te odio, Seunghyun. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—Al menos deberías insultarme a mí como venganza.

—La venganza es algo muy cansado.

Lo dejan así y se quedan en silencio un buen rato en el que Jaejoong no deja, en ningún momento, de preguntarse qué pasaría si se plantase delante de Yoochun y le dijese que le gusta, que todo eso que le hace a Jiyoung es lo que Jaejoong quiere hacerle a él, quiere que le haga.

Su cabeza es un hervidero de situaciones imágenes en las que solo está Yoochun, y su piel y sus sonrisas y Yoochun, Yoochun, Yoochun. El nombre se convierte en una canción en bucle dentro de su cabeza de la que ni siquiera Seunghyun puede distraerlo del todo.

Gruñe y se deja caer hacia atrás con un resoplido. 

—¿Él lo sabe?— le pregunta Seunghyun con voz calmada y mirándolo con preocupación.

—No.

—¿Nada?

—Nada.

—¿Vas a decírselo antes de que vuelva a la ciudad?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Para qué?

—No vas a volver a verlo.

—Precisamente.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir preguntándote como sería?

—¿Cómo puedo vivir sabiendo lo que no voy a poder tener?

—¿Estás enamorado de verdad?

—Sí.

Esa última pregunta pone fin a su interrogatorio. Les da tiempo a pausar la música y en la cabeza de Jaejoong vuelve a sonar el nombre de Yoochun, con diferentes tonalidades, siguiendo diferentes ritmos. Ahora en trot, después al son de la última canción que había logrado el número uno en Inkigayo. 

—¿Es diferente besar a un chico y a una chica?

Jaejoong no lo sabe. Es tímido, tiene diecisiete años y nunca se ha sentido lo suficientemente atraído por alguien que no fuera el propio Seunghyun para sentir la tentación de comprobarlo. 

Se inventa una mentira sobre la marcha que sabe que con su cara de póker parecerá una verdad universal incuestionable.

—Supongo que es prácticamente lo mismo, la verdad. Pero no lo sé porque nunca he besado a una chica. No puedo comparar.

Prácticamente lo mismo o no, Seunghyun pone esa cara de pensar que es tan poco familiar para Jaejoong. Se incorpora y se gira hasta quedar tumbado casi sobre él. Le pone una mano en el cuello, acariciando con delicadeza la piel con la que tiene contacto y Jaejoong sabe lo que va a pasar. 

No se mueve, no aparta la mirada de los ojos de Seunghyun y no piensa. No piensa hasta que los labios que siempre había soñado con tocar están sobre los suyos. No piensa hasta que Seunghyun, con un pequeño gemido quedo, deja que más peso repose contra él y le acaricia el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua.

Jaejoong entiende instintivamente que debe abrir la boca, que lo interesante es que su lengua acaricie la de Seunghyun. Sus manos lo abrazan y se reacomodan hasta encontrar una postura cómoda en la que seguir besándose.

Es en ese momento cuando Jaejoong usa toda su capacidad de atención para empaparse de todo movimiento corporal a su alcance, mimetizarlo e imitarlo como si llevase toda la vida haciendo esas cosas y no fuese su primer beso. 

Un primer beso con la persona con la que siempre ha soñado. Seunghyun es más de lo que imaginaba. Sus caricias son mejores, los pequeños sonidos que hace mucho más directos a la hora de incitar su libido. Besa muy, muy bien. O eso cree, aunque no tiene con quien comparar.

Jamás, en ninguna de sus múltiples simulaciones mentales ha imaginado que habría cambiado estar besando a Seunghyun por volver a estar en el porche de su casa, con soju y riendo con Yoochun sobre las cosas más insignificantes.

Con todo, ya tendrá tiempo de echar de menos lo que no va a tener con Yoochun cuando no esté sintiendo el principio de erección de Seunghyun contra su muslo.

Jaejoong tiene la impresión de que su primer beso va a terminar siendo su primera mamada y la sola idea ya sirve para sacarle un gemido ruidoso y gatuno que Seunghyun recompensa con una mirada nublada de lujuria.

**

Yoochun no está preparado para lo que ve. No está preparado para lo que se encuentra una vez dobla la esquina. No está preparado, en absoluto, para un primer plano, o casi, de Seunghyun encima de Jaejoong. No está preparado para verlos besarse con algo que de ser una fotografía titularía como desesperación. 

Y desde luego, no está preparado para darse cuenta de que el gemido de Jaejoong va directo a todas las gotas de su sangre y las hace hervir.

Por fin tiene la confirmación que ha estado esperando durante varios días.

Jaejoong y Seunghyun tienen algo. Algo muy físico, por lo que está viendo.

Se da cuenta de que sigue mirando y toma la decisión, yendo en contra de todos sus impulsos, de darse la vuelta y volver a cualquier rincón de la casa en dónde no se escuche a Jaejoong gemir. 

Cuando se esconde como un ladrón en un rincón, Yoochun decide que lo fuerte que le late el corazón no es normal para un chaval de dieciséis años que acaba de pillar a un amigo besando a otro tío. Y no era que estuviese besando a una persona de su mismo sexo lo que realmente lo molestaba. Era Jaejoong. 

Jaejoong y su gemido. Jaejoong y la forma en la que sus manos acarician la espalda de Seunghyun. Jaejoong y…

Yoochun, definitivamente, tiene que dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de ver. 

Se va directo a la habitación que va a compartir con Jaejoong y Seunghyun e intenta, con todas sus fuerzas, fingir que está dormido cuando media hora después los escucha entrar. Presupone que tiene que funcionar porque los escucha tirarse, uno a cada lado suyo, y cinco minutos después Yoochun es el único que sigue despierto. 

Ladea la cabeza y la acerca todo lo que puede a Jaejoong, sin abrir los ojos para que no lo descubran en caso de que despierten. En la oscuridad, en el silencio roto por la respiración de Seunghyun, Jaejoong huele a sexo. Es tenue, quizá una mera ilusión de su mente, pero Yoochun tiene la impresión de que si se acerca un poco más, si salva la distancia que los separa en esa cama que están compartiendo… 

Yoochun intuye que podría probarlo. El sabor de Jaejoong, la gota de sudor que en la penumbra se desliza por su cuello. Que él imagina que se desliza por su piel. 

Resopla, incapaz de detener la frustración que siente de pronto en la boca del estómago. 

No debería tener esa reacción. No después de pasar semanas besando a Jiyoung. No por culpa de dos chicos.

O sí.

Yoochun decide que esa noche en la que no va a dejar de pensar en Jaejoong es el momento ideal para preguntarse si se siente atraído hacia otro chico porque la situación es especial o porque realmente tiene lo mismo de gay que Jaejoong. 

No más de una hora después se encuentra llegando a la conclusión de que le dan igual los chicos que las chicas, siempre y cuando se cruce con chicos tan guapos y atractivos como Jaejoong, porque Seunghyun y los demás lo atraen tanto como las amebas. Ni punto de comparación con Jiyoung, y menos todavía con Jaejoong.

En esa noche en la que da vueltas esforzándose para no hacer ruido, no hay nadie en el mundo que le atraiga tanto como Jaejoong.

Es el primero en levantarse la mañana siguiente. Baja a preparar el desayuno con la intención de seguir su plan de llevárselo a la cama a Jiyoung y despertarla con besos. Jaejoong aparece en la cocina cuando está en medio del proceso. Lo saluda con un bostezo, se rasca la cabeza despeinándose en el proceso y camina hacia Yoochun. Descansa la barbilla en su hombro y mira la comida que tiene al fuego.

—Huele bien.

Yoochun coincide. Claro que huele bien. Pero no su intento de cocinar algo decente sino Jaejoong recién despertado, pegado a él. Eso es lo que huele bien. Lo tiene demasiado cerca para pensar con coherencia porque su primer impulso es besarlo. O gritarle. O apartarse como si el contacto lo hubiese dejado marcado de por vida.

No hace ninguna de las tres.

Sonríe, guardándose para sí mismo todas las dudas, todas las opciones y optando por llevar a cabo la más sencilla: no reaccionar. 

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Claro. ¿Cuándo duermo yo mal?

—¿Buenos días?

Jiyoung aparece en la cocina y sus planes de desayuno en la cama se van a la basura. Frunce el ceño y mira la postura en la que están, la familiaridad con la que Jaejoong lo toca y Yoochun intuye, ahora que se para a ver este tipo de cosas, que como todos los demás cree que Jaejoong es gay y no se fía de lo que pueda hacer estando cerca de otros chicos.

Pensar que ese pueda ser el caso lo pone furioso. Jaejoong ha sido capaz de ser solo un amigo durante un mes y pico. Yoochun puede no gustarle en absoluto. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que tiene a Seunghyun a su disposición. Esa duda, ese deje de desprecio en los buenos días camuflados como pregunta de Jiyoung lo ofende más de lo que puede expresar en palabras.

Como no puede reaccionar de otra forma, cambia los planes mentales que tenía y su mañana de arrumacos con Jiyoung va a convertirse en un paseo los cuatro juntos.

Jaejoong ni se mueve. No reacciona a la pregunta y Yoochun no se molesta en apartarlo. Disfruta demasiado teniéndolo tan cerca como para ir hasta ella y besarla y hacer lo que haría antes de darse cuenta de que a quién quiere besar y tener bajo él gimiendo es a Jaejoong. A Jiyoung también, claro, pero a Jaejoong más. 

Responde un buenos días alegre, anuncia que está haciendo el desayuno y le pide, con educación, que vaya a despertar a Seunghyun para comer todos juntos. Jaejoong lo mira como si estuviese viendo los motivos detrás de su petición educada y cargada de energía. Yoochun espera que no, porque lo que menos necesita es a Jaejoong sospechando cosas que no está listo para confesar. 

No está listo para confesar que quiere tener sexo con otro chico.

**

Jaejoong deja que los pequeños matices raros en la actitud de Yoochun se diluyan en tres días, que es lo máximo que se siente capaz de soportar. Su plan original incluía cuatro más, evidentemente. Es muy consciente de que sus planes originales nunca terminan saliendo como quiere. Tampoco salen mal así que se considera bastante bueno planificando cosas. 

Acorrala a Yoochun de camino a casa del abuelo Kang.

—¿Qué te ha pasado con Jiyoung y Seunghyun?— le pregunta, a bocajarro, porque no quiere suavizar preguntas tan insignificantes como esa.

—Nada.— la voz de Yoochun es firme y lo mira a los ojos para que no tenga ninguna duda sobre la veracidad de su respuesta. 

Va en contra de la seguridad que Jaejoong tiene y se encuentra en una encrucijada entre creerlo y dejar el tema o seguir indagando.

Jaejoong es demasiado curioso para su propio bien. Todo lo de Seunghyun, el “ _aquí no ha pasado nada_ ” con el que se despiertan la mañana siguiente lo deja demasiado cansado para lidiar con el silencio de Yoochun, que parece iluminado en carteles de neón con la palabra “ _secretos_ ” en mayúsculas y parpadeando. 

No tiene nada que perder teniendo en cuenta que en una semana y media va a estar haciendo las maletas para irse de allí. 

—Ese nada tiene tanto de sincero como la novia que Daesung dice que tiene en Incheon.

Jaejoong intenta contener la mezcla de emociones en su voz. Que no tenga nada que perder no significa que vaya a tirarse de cabeza a la piscina. No todavía al menos. Por eso trata que con lo que se quede es con la preocupación porque realmente le interesa lo que está pasando por la cabeza de Yoochun para hacerle distanciarse de Jiyoung. Está seguro que no haber pasado la noche con ella no es uno de los problemas. Yoochun no es ese tipo de chico superficial. 

—No, de verdad, no me ha pasado nada con ellos. Es sólo que…

En su cabeza, Jaejoong imagina el diálogo como parte de un guión de drama. Es capaz de ver los puntos suspensivos después de ese que, capaz de leer todas las cosas que no le está contando en ese silencio en el que Yoochun cae, sin hacerlo partícipe de lo que piensa.

Algo en su interior se rebela ante esa falta de sinceridad. Jaejoong cree que desde el día de las raíces Yoochun y él son completamente honestos. No lo ha escuchado hablar sin pausa sobre Jiyoung para que ahora tenga que soportar que le oculte cosas.

—Si no quieres contármelo puedes decirme que me meta en mis asuntos.

No es consciente de lo muy ofendido que suena hasta que escucha su propia voz. De lo dramático que parece todo lo que acaba de decir, todo lo que no le está contando. Yoochun se lo queda mirando. Frunce el ceño y tarda dos segundos en adoptar una postura defensiva.

—No sé qué es lo que crees que tengo que contarte porque no hay nada que contar.

—Como quieras.

Y con ese “ _como quieras_ ” Jaejoong levanta la barbilla y camina a paso ligero hasta la casa del abuelo Kang, en dónde se pone inmediatamente a cortar leña. Deja que sea Yoochun el que la vaya guardando pero aun así, Jaejoong trabaja mejor y más rápido cuando está de mal humor y termina cortando la pila antes de que a Yoochun le dé tiempo de poner todo en su sitio. No hablan entre ellos y se dirigen a su anfitrión cuando es imprescindible. Esa tarde les va bien que el abuelo Kang sea un viejo soldado de la guerra de Corea y por lo general no hable mucho con nadie. 

Cuando llegan hasta el resto, a Jaejoong ya se le está pasando el cabreo. Por inercia, olvidando que Seunghyun está raro con él, va directo a sentarse a su lado. En un gesto que se escapa a su control le roza los dedos de la mano. Seunghyun se aparta como si quemase, saltando del lugar en el que estaba sentado y todo. Jaejoong se siente dividido entre la punzada de dolor que lo asola y la rabia ciega que lleva días queriendo dejar salir.

No puede engañarse a sí mismo más tiempo. No. Ese “ _aquí no ha pasado nada_ ” es una mierda que no funciona con él. Nunca funcionará con él. Jaejoong no puede tener al lado a la persona a la que le hace su primera mamada y fingir que no ha ocurrido nada. No puede estar sentado junto a la persona que creía que era su primer amor y verlo reaccionar así ante semejante tontería como esa. 

—¿Qué pasa?— le pregunta Yungbae desde el lugar en el que se sienta al otro lado de Seunghyun.— ¿Tú novio no te folla bien que vas acosando por ahí a los demás?

Ni siquiera se molesta en sonreír. No habla. Simplemente, lanza el puño derecho y todos escuchan el crack que hacen sus nudillos cuando dan de lleno en la mandíbula de Yungbae. 

En el tiempo en el que todos se quedan paralizados Jaejoong se prepara para lanzar el segundo golpe que da de lleno en el otro lado de su cara.

Ese segundo crujir de hueso contra hueso es lo que pone en marcha a los demás. Hay gritos que no escucha y de pronto Seunghyun y Yoochun lo están agarrando para que no siga pegándole. Jiyoung grita. Grita en un tono agudo que casi le perfora los tímpanos y Jaejoong siente semejante cantidad de odio hacia ella que tiene a Yoochun, que es el objeto de deseo de Seunghyun, que es guapa y bonita y vive en una ciudad… se suelta, la mira con asco e inquina y le escupe palabras de las que se arrepentiría si fuese dado a arrepentimientos.

—¡Calla de una puta vez joder! ¡Estoy hasta los huevos de ti! ¡No eres más que una calientapollas!

En el silencio que sus palabras crean, un sexto sentido de supervivencia le dice que Yungbae va a contraatacar. Ya supone desde un principio que un chico tan “ _macho_ ” como él iba a querer vengarse. Lo mira mal. Mucho peor que a ella y lo ve detenerse con satisfacción. Jaejoong deja de gritar. Usa ese tono de voz frío que lo hace parecer insensible y sentirse un poco inhumano.

—Por vuestro bien, vais a dejar de decir gilipolleces sobre mí y a quién me tiro o no.— les aconseja en voz baja y tranquila.— Porque si no lo hacéis voy a dejaros tantos huesos rotos que van a tener que recogeros con pinzas y reconstruiros como un castillo de lego. 

Sabe que su amenaza ha llegado alta y clara a todos cuando Seunghyun y Yoochun son los únicos que le siguen. No le extraña del primero pero sí del segundo. 

Para que después le diga que no le ha pasado nada con Jiyoung. 

Si no le hubiese pasado nada con ella se habría quedado a consolarla. No habría salido tras él en busca de una explicación que Jaejoong no piensa dar.

Si Yoochun no quiere contarle que cojones le está pasando él no piensa confesar que su frustración ha llegado al punto en el que rebosa el vaso.

Yoochun intercambia una mirada con Seunghyun mientras caminan al borde de la carrera para seguir los pasos airados de Jaejoong. Lee la confusión, la misma que él siente, pero tras la confusión hay culpabilidad y de pronto Yoochun tiene la sensación de que hay mucho más detrás de ese momento en el que les ve a escondidas. Una historia secreta de la que nadie le dice nada cuyo momento de ser revelada, por las buenas o por las malas, parece inminente. 

—¡Jaejoong! ¡Jaejoong! ¡Espera!

Jaejoong ignora por completo los gritos de Seunghyun. Yoochun corre para alcanzarlo cuando ya casi están frente a su casa. Lo agarra del brazo y su mirada tiene que ser lo suficientemente impresionante para que Jaejoong, con esos ojos que parecen lanzar rayos láser, se detenga.

—¿Qué cojones queréis vosotros dos?

Las palabras salen de sus labios repletas de agresividad. Una agresividad que pilla a Yoochun tan por sorpresa como el puñetazo.

—¡Joder tío!— se queja Seunghyun.— ¿Qué mierdas te pasa?

—¿A mí? ¡¿A _mí_?! 

Jaejoong empieza a gesticular con la misma vehemencia con la que grita y Yoochun no puede evitar pensar que ese no es el lugar más adecuado para tener ningún tipo de conversación. Algo le dice que Jaejoong cuando se deja llevar se deja llevar del todo. Y puede que no haya tenido ocasión de comprobarlo en directo pero Yoochun siempre hace caso de este tipo de intuiciones.

—Vamos a mi casa.— sugiere, intercambiando una mirada seria con los dos y tirando de Jaejoong.

Por algún motivo que no termina de entender Jaejoong se deja arrastrar a pesar de su enfado. Una vez dentro van directos al jardín interior. Yoochun saca cerveza y pone una botella en las manos de cada uno. Los problemas de esta índole siempre se solucionan mejor con alcohol que ayude a soltar la lengua. Una cerveza a Jaejoong le hará cosquillas pero Yoochun sí que notará un ligero efecto. Lo va a necesitar. 

Es algo que ha aprendido de Jaejoong a lo largo del verano. 

Ninguno de los tres habla. Seunghyun se termina la cerveza de un trago, Jaejoong la sujeta sin probarla y Yoochun vuelve a tener la sensación de que la película que tiene en su cabeza no cuadra con el lenguaje corporal que mantienen ahora que están en privado.

—Mira…— comienza Seunghyun.— ¿Podemos tener esta conversación en privado?— pregunta, mirando a Yoochun en una clara indirecta para que se aleje de allí. 

Yoochun asiente y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta cuando la voz de Jaejoong resuena como un látigo y lo detiene.

—No. No hay ninguna conversación que mantener en privado. ¿Por qué tendríamos que hablar en secreto Seunghyun? No somos nada.

Yoochun tiene la sensación de que Jaejoong está siendo especialmente tozudo a propósito. De que le está negando semejante concesión a Seunghyun porque puede y no porque realmente quiera. La cuestión es que si se va, si ignora las palabras de Jaejoong lo único que va a lograr es enfadarlo más y lo que tiene más que claro es que después de estar toda la tarde medio mosqueados, Yoochun no quiere correr la suerte de Yungbae y terminar con la cara hecha papilla. 

—¡Qué estés cabreado conmigo, Jaejoong, no te da derecho a ir por ahí partiéndole la cara a mis amigos!

—¡Pues la próxima vez le dices a tus amigos que te la chupen!

Yoochun sabe que debería haberse marchado en ese punto. En el momento en el que dos conocidos comienzan a recriminarse trabajos orales uno debería poner pies en polvorosa y desaparecer hasta que su conversación adquiera un cariz más políticamente correcto.

Pero lo sabe en condicional y no está acostumbrado a hacerle caso a los condicionales. 

Así que se queda. Se queda y ve a Seunghyun ponerse colorado. Ve una mirada de algo demasiado parecido al odio cruzar sus ojos antes de fundirse en humillación y vergüenza. Se queda y descubre que con la misma facilidad que lee él lo hace Jaejoong y por eso sus ojos ganan un nivel más de frialdad. 

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!— responde Seunghyun, bajando la voz y gritando entre dientes.

—¿No tiene nada que ver lo que pasó el otro día con la forma en la que saltaste Seunghyun, ¡ _saltaste_! cuando te rocé por accidente? ¡Venga hombre no me jodas!

—¡Y ese es tu problema, Jaejoong! ¡Que no voy a _joderte_ nunca!

Hasta ese momento Yoochun considera a Seunghyun una persona con puntos que redimían todo lo despectivo que a veces era con Jaejoong. Después de ese comentario, es él quién quiere partirle la cara. Se gira sobre sus talones y lo encara.

Tarda dos minutos enteros en sobreponerse a todas las cosas que quiere decirle. Cosas que van desde un simple pero honesto “ _eres gilipollas_ ” a algo más elaborado pero no menos sincero como “ _tienes a Jaejoong y lo estás tratando así cuando podrías haber aprovechado sus besos porque engáñate todo lo que quieras y un poco más pero lo disfrutaste_ ”.

—Fuera de mi casa.

En eso se quedan todos sus posibles comentarios. Jaejoong lo mira frunciendo el ceño, Seunghyun como si quisiese decir algo que la mirada asesina de Yoochun no le permite. 

No se mueven hasta que escuchan el portazo de la puerta principal.

—¿Por qué lo has echado?

Jaejoong no suena enfadado así que Yoochun se permite relajar un poco los hombros y la espalda. Pierde la postura defensiva y lo mira, confuso, porque no puede entender a qué viene esa pregunta. Puede que haya sido poco tiempo, pero Jaejoong es un amigo y jamás va a consentir que insulten o hieran a un amigo suyo en su presencia.

—No voy a dejar que te insulten delante de mí, Jae. Ni en broma.

—Yoochun…— Jaejoong suspira, buscando palabras adecuadas que Yoochun espera con el alma en vilo. Lo que diga puede cambiarlos para siempre. O al menos, esa es la sensación que tiene.— Soy gay, Yoochun. La otra noche Seunghyun y yo…

—Lo sé.

No lo deja terminar porque si Jaejoong está dispuesto a confesar Yoochun siente que le debe, al menos, lo mismo. 

Siente demasiadas cosas cuando está con Jaejoong. O pensando en él.

—¿Cómo que…?

—Os vi. Antes de irme a dormir bajaba a hablar con vosotros y os vi. 

—¿Y sigues hablándome? ¿Sigues dejando que me quede a dormir en tu casa? ¿Contigo?

—Joder Jaejoong, eres gay. No tienes ninguna enfermedad contagiosa que vayas a pegarme. 

Yoochun pone los ojos en blanco y se sienta en las escaleras del porche. Jaejoong le da un trago a su cerveza antes de dejarse caer a su lado.

—¿Y no te parece mal? ¿En serio?

—No. Y a estos tampoco debería parecerles mal. Si estuvieses interesado en las chicas no se comerían un rosco. 

Se quedan envueltos en silencio y Yoochun no puede evitar pensar en las preguntas que se agolpan en su cabeza desde la noche en la que lo ve besando a Seunghyun. Son muchas, desordenadas y precipitadas hasta en sus pensamientos. Además, Jaejoong le ha demostrado que lo que tiene de pacífico puede tenerlo de violento y no está seguro de hasta qué punto puede tensar la goma antes de que se le rompa en las manos. 

—Pregunta.

La concesión de Jaejoong va acompañada por otro trago de cerveza y una pequeña y tímida sonrisa en los ojos.

Yoochun vuelve a quedarse inmóvil ante la facilidad con la que pueden leerse el uno al otro.

—¿Fue la primera vez? ¿Te gusta Seunghyun? ¿Cómo es? ¿Hay diferencia de hacerlo con un chico a hacerlo con una chica?

—¿Hacer el qué?

—Besarse. El sexo oral. El sexo, a secas.

Yoochun siente el rubor que le colorea las mejillas y el Jaejoong frío y enfadado desaparece cuando le dedica una sonrisa. Es una sonrisa con un punto de timidez acompañada de ojos que brillan con cariño. 

Yoochun no explica que quiere saberlo porque no ha dejado de pensar casi ni un segundo en hacer todo eso (y seguramente algo más, que su imaginación es muy buena con las fantasías) desde esa noche. Con Jaejoong claro. Jaejoong es el eje central de sus fantasías recientes.

—Nunca he besado a una chica. No puedo comparar.

—¿Nunca has besado a una chica?

—No.

Yoochun se queda mudo de la sorpresa. Le parece increíble que no haya besado nunca a una chica. Es algo que él lleva tres años haciendo, desde esa fiesta familiar en la que la hija de unos amigos de sus padres lo acorrala en un rincón del jardín y le planta un beso. 

—¿Y no quieres probar aunque sólo sea por curiosidad?

—No.— Jaejoong se encoge de hombros.— Puede que algún día conozca a una chica y me guste, pero creo que tendría que estar enamorado de ella primero. Y… no sé. Me da que no va a pasar.

Yoochun lo mira pensativo. Le maravilla, en cierto sentido, que esté tan seguro de algo tan difícil de saber de antemano. 

Sigue bebiendo su cerveza mientras piensa si sería demasiado egoísta pedirle si le deja probar. Intuye que puede ser un paso crucial para él pero supone que después de lo ocurrido hoy Jaejoong no tiene ganas de ser el conejillo de indias de nadie más. Es en ese momento cuando se da cuenta de que en realidad no responde a ninguna de sus preguntas importantes. No le ha hablado de Seunghyun, ni de si le gusta o no. 

—¡Ah! ¿Es por eso por lo que has estado raro estos días?

Jaejoong lo saca de sus cábalas mentales con la pregunta pronunciada demasiado rápido y con demasiada excitación. Yoochun nota en su voz como encajan piezas invisibles dentro de la cabeza de su acompañante. Le hace la pregunta señalándolo con el dedo índice y Yoochun termina de fruncir el ceño. Duda entre edulcorarle sus pensamientos reales o contestarle con otra pregunta pero está claro que fue él quien ha evitado ser sincero esa tarde y el buen humor de Jaejoong es algo que intuye volátil y frágil.

—Sí y no. Podrías haberme dicho que tenías algo con Seunghyun.— dice, buscando que en el silencio que acompaña a su comentario Jaejoong le explique todo lo que le tiene que explicar. Como no lo hace, Yoochun añade algo que ha terminado de asimilar esa misma tarde.— ¿Sabes? Jiyoung no es nada especial.

—¿Esperabas algo especial?

¿Esperaba algo especial? Supone que sí. Recuerda la última noche en Seúl en la que se pasó las horas en las que los nervios no lo dejaron dormir pensando en la chica de la que iba a enamorarse ese verano.

Y no, ese verano no encuentra a la chica de sus sueños.

Encuentra a Jaejoong.

—Quizá.— responde, todavía inseguro sobre hasta dónde quiere o puede revelar de sí mismo. No duda de Jaejoong, no en ese momento en el que se sienten a salvo en el jardín interior de la casa de su tía-abuela. Duda de lo que él está pensando y sintiendo porque tanto las emociones como los pensamientos pasan demasiado rápido por su cabeza.— Supongo que sí. Todos esperamos alguien especial ¿no?

Jaejoong suspira. 

—Esperar alguien especial es lo normal. Si no lo haces vivirías sin sueños ¿no crees?

—Ya. Sí. Pero…

Yoochun no termina con lo que sigue tras ese pero porque las palabras no acuden a sus labios. Quiere añadir todos los contras que se agolpan en una lista interminable en su cabeza. Son esos los que lo convertirán en un digno sucesor para el imperio financiero de su padre.

—Será triste. Lo que sea que vayas a decir después de ese pero, será triste. No se puede vivir sin sueños. ¡Sería tan aburrido!

La forma en la que le brillan los ojos a Jaejoong es impresionante. Lo asalta la sensación del principio de que el chico frente a él está a años luz de distancia en cuanto a madurez. Tiene la sospecha, todo en el lenguaje corporal de su acompañante se lo transmite, de que Jaejoong tiene claro lo que quiere de su vida. Y le entristece ser consciente de que le queda una semana y media para disfrutar de él.

Yoochun sabe que ninguno de los dos se ha hecho ilusiones vanas con respecto a su amistad. Son especiales el uno para el otro, sí, pero no van a conservar números de teléfono a lo largo de los años. Van a vivir vidas demasiado distintas y perteneciendo al estrato social que pertenece, Yoochun siempre se ha tomado las relaciones personales con un toque de cinismo. A veces está muy en el fondo pero es hijo de su padre. Jaejoong no encaja en su futuro.

Da igual lo que crea que siente por él. Daría igual si lo sintiese de verdad. Yoochun es demasiado joven para que un encuentro así tenga éxito en su vida.

Como no puede rezar en voz alta para que Dios le deje volver a encontrar a Jaejoong, hace la pregunta que ocupa el segundo puesto en sus prioridades momentáneas.

—Hablas como si tuvieses un gran sueño que perseguir. ¿Qué harás después del verano?

—¡No lo sé!— Jaejoong se ríe y Yoochun se siente perdido. Por como habla es fácil suponer que tiene ideas fijas pero no, sería demasiado fácil. Está claro que Jaejoong habla en abstracto cada vez que tocan temas de este tipo. Yoochun no puede evitar resoplar.— Tengo que terminar el instituto o mis padres me matarán. Después de eso, ¿quién sabe? Pero tengo sueños. Sueños como irme de aquí y dedicarme a algo que me guste. Tener un deportivo. Compartir una casa con mi novio, o algo así. Es todo muy de película.

—Las cosas nunca son como en las películas.

—Lo sé. Pero tampoco me molestaría que no fueran así. Estoy seguro de que me gustará mi vida. Siempre podré hacer algo por mejorarla.

Es una bonita forma de pensar. 

Jaejoong, que le sonríe, se acerca mucho más a la persona con la que siempre ha soñado que nadie que haya conocido nunca.

Resiste, a duras penas, el impulso de inclinarse hacia él y darle el beso que todo su cuerpo quiere darle.

No es justo. No es justo jugar con él sin avisar, sin que vaya a tener mayor relevancia. 

Y el problema es que igual que sabe que en el fondo es un romántico con un punto cínico, sabe que si besa a Jaejoong su vida va a cambiar. No cambiar en un sentido visible y perceptible. No. Va a cambiar _él_.

Esos cambios siempre asustan más.

—Sea lo que sea.— dice Jaejoong rompiendo su hilo de pensamiento y mirándolo como si supiese a qué le tiene miedo Yoochun.— Hazlo. Nunca lo sabrás si no haces nada.

Es la invitación a un beso más rara que le han hecho nunca. Claro que seguramente Jaejoong ni imagina que ese “ _hazlo_ ” es un sí de consentimiento para ser besado. 

—¿Seguro?

Yoochun tiene que asegurarse. Una vez más. Jaejoong se encoge de hombros.

—Claro. No pierdes nada.

Sabe que lo pilla por sorpresa cuando sus ojos se agrandan en el momento en el que Yoochun se inclina sobre él y lo besa. Jaejoong se queda inmóvil, como un ciervo ante la figura de un cazador, y Yoochun lucha contra el arrebato de apartarse y decir que ha sido un error y que sólo quería averiguar si hay diferencia entre besar a un chico y a una chica.

Pero entonces, la boca de Jaejoong se abre en un gemido y sus manos agarran a Yoochun por la cintura.

Eso ya es un beso de verdad. Es un beso con mucha lengua, muchos dientes y mucha desesperación. De los dos, cosa que lo sorprende un poco. Ese primer contacto de lengua con lengua lo deja incapaz de pensar, incapaz de llevar su cerebro a un proceso más complicado que congratularse por tener razón. Tampoco es que eso le dure demasiado tiempo porque está besando a Jaejoong y es cien veces mejor de lo que esperaba, mil veces mejor que esos besos que comparte en sueños con una chica ideal que ahora le parece aburrida y sosa.

La necesidad de tomar aire profundamente antes de seguir los lleva a pausarse. Yoochun aprovecha para sentarse a horcajadas sobre Jaejoong con la intención de lograr un acceso más fácil a sus labios. Ignora la botella de cerveza vacía que tira con la rodilla porque se está ahogando en la mirada con la que Jaejoong le hace tantas cosas a la vez.

Lo devora, le cuenta que esto es mucho mejor que Seunghyun, le pregunta si está seguro. Todo con los ojos y de nuevo en palabras escritas en los espacios de puntos dentro de la cabeza de Jaejoong.

—Estoy totalmente seguro de esto.

Es lo que contesta a esa pregunta que no pronuncian porque no es necesario. Siente que Jaejoong es una parte de él, lo que más se parece a una parte de sí mismo que ha conocido nunca y Yoochun sabe que no se va a arrepentir de nada. 

Vuelve a apoderarse de sus labios y le echa los brazos sobre los hombros. Con una mano sostiene a Jaejoong en un lugar que ayuda a que el ángulo que necesitan sea perfecto y la otra la enreda en su pelo.

Está tan sumido en las sensaciones que tocarlo le provocan que tarda un rato en darse cuenta de que las manos de Jaejoong le acarician la espalda, la cintura y el culo. Tarda todavía más en ser consciente de que en medio de los besos, uno de los dos, o los dos, no tiene cerebro funcional suficiente como para afirmarlo, ha comenzado a mover la cadera.

De lo que sí se da cuenta al segundo es de cuando su erección y la de Jaejoong chocan en uno de esos golpes de cadera. Yoochun deja ir sus labios, le tira del pelo para que aparte la cabeza y gime. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos de Jaejoong están nublados por el deseo, las pupilas dilatadas y Yoochun se siente súbitamente orgulloso de lo que ha logrado. El orgullo se evapora cuando una de las manos de Jaejoong comienza a tocar su erección por encima de la tela de sus pantalones. Yoochun vuelve a gemir y se sorprende a sí mismo con lo necesitada y pasional que suena su voz.

—¿Puedo?

Escuchar ese tono roto y ronco de labios de Jaejoong, saberse el culpable de tal hazaña, lo rompe por dentro y asiente con toda la vehemencia del mundo.

Jaejoong puede hacerle lo que quiera y más.

Se echan a reír. Jaejoong primero, él después. No es capaz de abrirle los vaqueros a la primera. Yoochun lo ayuda. Se retuerce sobre él para facilitarle el acceso a los botones de su pantalón. Cuando eso y su ropa interior dejan de estorbar, Yoochun siente que la sensación de libertad lo deja un poco colocado. Es como si hubiese bebido litros de alcohol y fumado hierba en vez de estar sobrio y limpio de drogas. 

Lo único que ha entrado en su sistema es Jaejoong. Un Jaejoong que mira su pene con cara de reverencia, que tiene un poco de baba en la comisura de los labios mientras sigue ajeno al mundo y dando toda la impresión de que lo que quiere es devorarlo. 

Tiene la sensación de que Jaejoong ha soñado con ese momento. No puede ahogar el gemido que casi lo hace parecer un lobo herido y echa la cabeza hacia atrás con abandono.

El subidón de poder que lo asola es tan intenso que vuelve a besarlo y a mover las caderas.

La mano de Jaejoong se cierra en torno a su erección y comienza a moverse despacio. Yoochun es muy consciente de que no va a durar mucho. Su sistema nervioso está demasiado sobrecargado. 

—Yo también, Yoochunnie, yo también… 

Procesa la súplica de Jaejoong con unos segundos de retraso, como si fuese una emisión de televisión en la que sonido e imagen dejan de encajar. Vuelven a coincidir cuando Jaejoong da un golpe de caderas especialmente brusco. Yoochun se aparta, la mano masturbándolo se detiene y abre de un tirón los pantalones de Jaejoong, reventando por el camino dos de los botones. 

Es extraño eso de tocar otro pene. Nota las diferencias con calma, acariciando despacio los lugares en dónde son distintos, acomodándose a su forma. En general, Yoochun tiene que reconocer que es algo más grande. Quizá no mucho más largo pero sí más ancho. Con la yema de uno de sus dedos sigue la vena que parece al borde de explotar desde la base a la punta.

Jaejoong silba entre dientes. Es un sonido que vuelve a hacerle sentir desesperado y no duda ni un momento en comenzar a acariciarlo en movimientos rápidos, firmes y fluidos. Tiene que morderle el labio para lograr que se ponga en marcha y Jaejoong reanuda los movimientos de su mano.

No sabe el tiempo que se pasan así. Pueden ser minutos o pueden ser segundos. Todo lo que sabe es que llega un momento en el que Jaejoong va demasiado despacio y con demasiada calma.

De un manotazo obliga a Jaejoong a quitar la mano. Reajusta sus posiciones para pegarse a él y procede a sostener ambas erecciones con la suya.

A esas alturas, mientras sus toques son rápidos y casi bruscos, ya no están ni besándose. Gimen el nombre del otro, en voz alta, y mueven las caderas al ritmo loco que Yoochun impone. 

Jaejoong es el primero en correrse, arrastrando la última sílaba de su nombre. Lo sigue casi al momento, mordiéndose un “ _Jae_ ” que quiere salir con demasiada potencia de voz, en un alarido demasiado agudo.

No puede calcular el tiempo que tardan en moverse de esas posiciones. Cuando lo hacen, es todo un poco desastroso. Yoochun no tiene nada con lo que limpiar la mano que está llena de semen. Del suyo y del de Jaejoong. No quiere tocarse la ropa para no mancharla. Jaejoong ni siquiera se mueve. Se queda tirado sobre el porche, con los ojos cerrados, sudor humedeciéndole los mechones de pelo alrededor de la cara y los pantalones abiertos que dejan ver su miembro flácido.

Nunca ha estado en una situación similar, así que Yoochun no sabe que decir. ¿Tiene que decir algo?

—¿Sigues estando seguro?

Jaejoong rompe el silencio por él. Abre un ojo para no perderse su reacción y Yoochun se deja llevar por la única de todas sus posibles reacciones que le sale de las entrañas.

Se tira a su lado y le regala un beso lánguido que lo delata antes de que sus palabras salgan de su boca.

—Sí. Sigo estando seguro.

**

Esa noche vuelven a probar. Experimentan como se sienten piel contra piel. Jaejoong no ha bajado de la nube en la que lleva toda la tarde, en la que está desde el momento en el que Yoochun echa a Seunghyun. No terminan de cruzar la línea que separa lo que hacen del sexo-sexo pero es más de lo que imaginaba que iba a poder tener y Jaejoong se conforma. 

Es un conformismo momentáneo que dura mientras se acarician como si fuesen de cristal y pudiesen romper de un segundo a otro. Aun con eso, Jaejoong es más brusco. Su necesidad por tocar un poco más de Yoochun, por besarlo en un rincón nuevo de piel es demasiado abrumadora y no puede pararse. No quiere pararse.

Mientras Yoochun le deje, él va a seguir avanzando. Va a seguir descendiendo a besos por su pecho.

La gran diferencia con respecto a Seunghyun es que Jaejoong nota, de forma inexplicable pero inconfundible, que Yoochun se lo está tomando en serio. No es un experimento. Están desnudos en su cama porque Yoochun quiere estar desnudo, en su cama y con Jaejoong. 

Yoochun se lo prueba cuando, después de correrse en la boca de Jaejoong (el sabor es un poco asqueroso pero Jaejoong ha comido el kimchi de sus hermanas y puede sobrevivir a cualquier cosa) cambia de posición y hace lo mismo por él.

Jaejoong se sonroja, durante el proceso y después, porque es la primera vez que unos labios se ponen en contacto con su pene y la sensación se le sube a la cabeza mucho antes que el alcohol. Es un efecto inmediato y no hace falta que Yoochun se esfuerce mucho. Ni siquiera le deja tiempo para que le coja el truco. Jaejoong se corre apartándole la cara y haciendo un estropicio general. 

Duermen en la misma cama y es un cambio agradable y tortuoso al mismo tiempo. Agradable porque Yoochun es de los que se tapa hasta la oreja y abraza. Abraza. Jaejoong, con diecisiete años, está en la gloria desnudo entre sábanas de algodón y con Yoochun colgado de él. Es mucho más de lo que se atreve a esperar, mucho más de lo que consideraba posible ya no con Yoochun, sino en general. 

Va a durar poco porque se supone que la abuela Park regresa en cuatro días, pero eso lo vuelve un poco más perfecto todavía. 

Yoochun, Jaejoong piensa a punto de dormirse, es un sueño.

La parte tortuosa llega por la mañana cuando Jaejoong se despierta. Su ritmo biológico está perfeccionado después de años levantándose al amanecer y abre los ojos a la hora de siempre. Sale a mala gana de entre las brumas de un sueño en el que Yoochun y él estaban teniendo sexo para encontrarse con que es de día, Yoochun se ha dado la vuelta en medio de la noche y en vez de sujetarlo a él abraza el lío de mantas en las que se envuelve. 

Jaejoong se tapa los ojos con la mano. No hay ropa de cama que cubra su erección o su desnudez. Suspira. Bosteza. Vuelve a suspirar. Es entonces cuando su cerebro medio funciona y llega a la conclusión de que si no se levanta en ese mismo segundo no lo hará en toda la mañana. Su madre se preocupará, entrará en la casa y a ver como explica Jaejoong la estampa que ofrecen.

Yoochun ni se inmuta cuando se levanta. Va hasta dónde está su ropa y coge la que va a ponerse ese día. Ya en la ducha se masturba de forma rápida y mecánica, recordando la noche anterior y rememorando los retazos que le han quedado frescos del sueño. 

Cuando sale, en vez de estar despejado y fresco, se siente en una realidad paralela. 

De la noche a la mañana, bueno, literalmente de la mañana a la noche, ha pasado de estar frustrado por Seunghyun y Yoochun y Jiyoung a sentirse en paz con el mundo. 

Hasta su madre se da cuenta del cambio porque cuando entra en casa para preguntarle que tiene que hacer lo mira de arriba abajo, frunce el ceño y le pregunta por qué está tan contento. Jaejoong sonríe, dice que simplemente está de buen humor y su madre tiene que haber adivinado algo porque sonríe y le da un abrazo antes de adoptar ese tono de sargento del ejército en el que le ordena la gran lista de cosas que tiene que hacer. Son más de lo habitual y refunfuña durante diez minutos mientras está en casa. Sabe que no le van a granjear una reducción de tareas pero al menos su madre lo escucha.

Cuando está saliendo de la carnicería, Seunghyun aparece por la esquina de la calle y lo mira como si fuese justo lo que estaba buscando. 

—Jaejoong…

Jaejoong lo ignora y sigue caminando. Tiene que ir a las afueras a llevarle la compra al abuelo Kwan y no piensa perder el tiempo.

Seunghyun lo agarra por la muñeca.

—¿Ya ha dejado de darte asco tocarme?— pregunta Jaejoong.

Su voz está cargada de veneno y algo en su interior se calma en el momento en el que lo deja salir. Lo que ha pasado con Yoochun lo ha cambiado tan rápido que Jaejoong podría no reconocerse a sí mismo. Lo hace porque acepta esos cambios. Acepta la voz que le dice que es una tontería mostrarse amargo delante de toda esta gente. Se siente iluminado, pero no cree en dios para darle las gracias (o echarle la culpa) así que se contenta con darse palmadas imaginarias en la espalda como felicitación.

Es un gran paso que no quiere desandar y Jaejoong suspira antes de relajar la postura de sus hombros. 

—Ayer… lo de ayer, en realidad no quería decirte eso.— se explica Seunghyun.

Jaejoong, durante un segundo, se plantea si es bueno dejarlo sufrir bajo su mirada impersonal y fría (que lo hace cambiar el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro) pero decide que no. Va a ser misericordioso con Seunghyun. En honor a todas las fantasías que ha tenido pensando en él.

—Seunghyun. Me da igual. Podéis hacer lo que queráis y decir lo que queráis. Si me pilláis en un día malo, como ayer, os partiré la cara. Pero por lo general ignoraros es más cómodo. No quiero ser amigo vuestro. Ni siquiera tuyo.— Seunghyun lo mira ofendido. Todo su lenguaje corporal le dice que va a hablar y quejarse y Jaejoong no quiere estropear su buen humor con una conversación de este tipo.— Durante muchos años Seunghyun,— confiesa, dispuesto a quemar todas sus naves y nadar en una dirección nueva— eras el chico de mis sueños. Eras la persona a la que quería darle mi primer beso, con la única con la que me imaginaba teniendo sexo. Pero que seas lo mejor que el pueblo tiene que ofrecer no significa que yo tenga que conformarme contigo. No ahora. Y antes de que lo insinúes, no, Yoochun no es mi novio. No lo va a ser nunca. Es Yoochun y somos amigos. Nada más ni nada menos. Y es mucho más de lo que puedo decir de cualquiera de vosotros.

—Tampoco es para que te pongas así…

—Sí, sí que es.— Jaejoong suspira antes de seguir hablando— ¿Y qué más da? En un par de años íbamos a ir por caminos diferentes. Estoy siendo honesto, que es mucho más de lo que he sido en todos estos años. Nunca te van a gustar los tíos. 

Seunghyun no tiene nada que responder a eso. Absolutamente nada, así que no le impide seguir con su camino. Cuando pasa por delante de la casa de Yungbae se lo encuentra fuera sacando la colada. Jaejoong alza la barbilla y una ceja y Yungbae lo mira con odio hasta que su madre sale, le pega un grito y saluda a Jaejoong con amabilidad. 

Jaejoong suspira. La emoción es tan intensa en los ojos de su compañero de clase que sabe que tendrán problemas. Sabe que intentarán pegarle otra vez, que la intransigencia y la rabia después de ser humillado hasta delante de su madre va a ser demasiado incontrolable. Si vienen de uno en uno, o de dos en dos, Jaejoong está seguro de que no tendrá problemas para deshacerse de ellos. No lo harán. Irán todos a por él y ahí saldrá perdiendo porque ya no puede contar con la neutralidad de Seunghyun. No después de como acaba de dejarlo.

Deja la compra en casa del señor Kwan y para cuando regresa a casa de la abuela Park es más tarde de lo habitual y Yoochun lo espera en la cocina. Tiene la cabeza sobre la mesa, el pelo húmedo de la ducha y agarra con las dos manos una taza humeante de algo que tiene que ser café. 

Su humor se aligera al instante y el primer pensamiento que le pasa por la cabeza es que con dieciséis años no debería parecer un adicto a la cafeína. 

Al pasar por su lado le da una colleja que lo hace despertar. Medio dormido, le pregunta si ya está en casa. Jaejoong pone los ojos en blanco y no se muerde la lengua al contestarle que no, no ha llegado a casa y en realidad es una de sus fantasías. Yoochun, para su sorpresa, reacciona gimiendo y volviendo a dormirse sobre la mesa. 

No es lo que espera y comienza a cocinar con la cabeza un poco todavía en la nube en la que el comentario lo deja. Le gusta tararear y escuchar la radio mientras lo hace, así que la pone, en bajito para no molestarlo, y silba al ritmo del último éxito de Inkigayo. No se da cuenta de que Yoochun ha despertado hasta que no se encuentra atrapado en unos brazos delgados pero fuertes. 

—Hueles bien.— le dice, olisqueando las puntas de su pelo. Su voz es casi tan ronca como por la noche y Jaejoong está descubriendo lo débil que le deja las rodillas cada vez que habla de esa forma.— ¿Qué hay para comer?

No es una estampa que se diferencie mucho de cómo eran semanas atrás. Antes de los besos, las caricias y las confesiones. Pero los cambios, aunque sutiles, implican un mundo entero para Jaejoong. Las manos no están en sus hombros. Le rodean la cintura. Y tras el olisqueo hay un beso delicado sobre su nuca que lo hace temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

Antes de que pueda pararlas, mil imágenes del día anterior aparecen en su mente. Con las imágenes van los sonidos, los sabores y la cuchara de madera que sostiene es mil millones de veces más áspera que la piel de Yoochun. 

—Si quieres comer algo, es mejor que te vayas ahora mismo.

El estómago de Yoochun ruge por él y se aparta riéndose. Anuncia que va a hacer la cama y arreglar la habitación mientras termina y lo deja solo en la cocina. Suspira de alivio y cierra los ojos para intentar que su erección desaparezca. No es normal que con un abrazo y un beso de nada se haya puesto así. Pero se ha puesto. 

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos está determinado a seguir cocinando con brío. Le sube el volumen a la radio y desafina a voz en grito al ritmo de canciones que medio conoce medio inventa. Ni dos minutos después, Yoochun se une a él. Con los gritos, el desafine, las letras inventadas y las reales. 

Jaejoong es feliz.

Es tan feliz que quiere emborracharse de la sensación. Quiere atesorarla para siempre. Quiere recordar ese momento durante el resto de su vida. Desearía tener una cámara; poder grabarse cuando Yoochun regresa. Jaejoong apaga el fuego y se ponen a bailar o lo intentan al menos. Ninguno de los dos tiene demasiado éxito con eso de copiar las coreografías que les suenan a medias de los videoclips.

Pasan el resto de la tarde riéndose y bromeando. Vuelven a casa del abuelo Kwan en dónde tienen que arrancar mala hierba durante toda la tarde. Es una tarea que Jaejoong odiaba y con Yoochun, esa tarde, se le antoja divertida. El abuelo Kwan les pone la radio a todo el volumen que puede y les habla de la música con la que bailaba cuando era joven, de las novias que tenía y de que él también era un chico guapo y gracioso como ellos.

A Jaejoong el abuelo Kwan siempre le ha caído bien. 

Regresan a casa al anochecer y sus padres les gritan que cenen con ellos. Jaejoong pone los ojos en blanco pero acepta, porque tampoco le queda otra. Su madre los mira como si supiese algo durante toda la cena pero ni ella ni su padre le dicen nada. Nunca les ha dicho que le gustan los chicos, pero sus padres entienden de criar hijos y seguramente ya lo saben sin necesidad de que lo explique. Además, no se fía de que alguna de sus hermanas no se haya ido de la lengua.

Por suerte, sus padres son… sus padres y al tiempo en el que los echan de casa su madre le pone en las manos dos botellas de soju y cervezas en abundancia.

Yoochun consigue resistir hasta que llegan a su casa antes de estallar de la risa.

—¡Tus padres quieren que nos emborrachemos!

—¡Mis padres quieren que te emborrache para que pueda aprovecharme de ti!

La risa de ambos se ahoga en el alcohol que todavía no han bebido. Yoochun, que lo primero que hace es tirarse en el suelo bocarriba, se encuentra a Jaejoong mirándolo desde las alturas. La seriedad que brilla en los ojos de ambos habla del deseo que han contenido bajo un manto de compañerismo y cordialidad durante toda la tarde, la mañana y la cena. 

En su cabeza, Jaejoong crea un plan de acción sin apartar la mirada de Yoochun. Es una presa demasiado fácil ahí tirado en el suelo. En su plan, Jaejoong lo miraba con un deje de arrogancia y deseo, se inclinaba lentamente sobre él y le arrebataba el sentido con un beso.

En la realidad, Jaejoong tropieza con Yoochun y le cae encima.

Es una suerte que ya hubiese dejado las botellas en el suelo.

A efectos prácticos es un poco lo mismo porque el punto importante de su plan era terminar encima de Yoochun y ya lo está. Eso era lo que contaba. Ni más ni menos.

Jaejoong no permite que el silencio se extienda demasiado por el pasillo. Besa a Yoochun con una técnica que ha trabajado más en la última semana que en toda su vida. Es un poco evidente en pequeños detalles que es el más inexperto de los dos, pero Yoochun es generoso y cuando las manos de Jaejoong no saben qué agarrar o cómo acariciar lo guía poco a poco. Como en ese momento, que está moviéndose para colar una de las piernas entre las de Jaejoong.

Se están besando, quedándose sin aliento mientras beben del otro cuando la rodilla de Yoochun se desliza por su entrepierna. Jaejoong esconde la cabeza y un gemido entre el suelo y la oreja de Yoochun, que ríe sin aire en los pulmones porque parece tan afectado como Jaejoong se siente.

—Cama.— le dice, en un susurro grave que vibra contra el pecho de Jaejoong.— Vamos a la cama. 

Jaejoong se levanta de un salto y deja que Yoochun lo conduzca de la mano a su habitación. La forma en la que lo ha dicho le hace pensar que van a llegar a la parte sexo-sexo del asunto. No sabe mucho del tema. Nada más allá de lo que lee en las revistas de sus hermanas y lo que puede ver en las películas porno que vio la última vez que estuvo en solo Busan. Sólo una era de sexo entre hombres y si bien sabe lo básico, quizá es más complejo de lo que parece.

Siempre ha sido patoso. ¿Y si hace algo que no debe? Pueden hacerse daño. 

—Deja de pensar, anda.— le susurra Yoochun contra su oído.

Jaejoong se da cuenta de que ya han llegado a su destino. Yoochun hasta ha cerrado la puerta y se ha quedado de pie, frente a él, mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida que esconde el nerviosismo que se esconde en las profundidades de sus ojos.

—Yoochunnie…— comienza, inseguro. Traga saliva con tanto ímpetu que se escucha por encima de los grillos que cantan en el exterior.— Yo… yo nunca…

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Ni con chicas?

—Ni con chicas.

Inspiran con profundidad y es Yoochun el que se recupera antes. Aleja los nervios y sus acciones se vuelven seguras y confiadas. 

Vuelven a empezar por el principio y se besan. Se besan estando de pie en medio de la habitación hasta que las paredes dan vueltas a su alrededor y Jaejoong se aparta para disfrutar de la visión de los labios de Yoochun hinchados y rojizos después de los besos y los pequeños mordiscos.

Le sonríe con los ojos entrecerrados y se deleita en el gemido que un gesto tan simple como ese consigue sacar de Yoochun. Vuelve a tomar la iniciativa por él y lo obliga a caminar hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas dan con la cama. 

Jaejoong se deja empujar sobre ella. Deja, con gusto, que Yoochun se incline sobre él, una rodilla a cada lado de sus caderas. 

Le empieza a sobrar la ropa.

Sigue estando nervioso pero sus camisetas y sus pantalones cortos son demasiado molestos. Agarra los bajos de la que Yoochun lleva puesta y se la quita. Recibe un asentimiento de aprobación y deciden en una mirada que no les requiere que hablen, que es mejor desnudarse de golpe antes de seguir haciendo nada más. Ninguno de los dos controla lo que puede complicarse la cosa si esperan más tiempo con la ropa todavía puesta y a Jaejoong le produciría pánico que a Yoochun se le pasasen las ganas porque fuese incapaz de desabrocharle los pantalones o algo así de estúpido.

Ayuda a Yoochun con sus pantalones y la ropa interior. Se pierde mirando la erección que queda a la vista y recuerda pequeños detalles que ha aprendido en un día. Pequeños detalles como que si pasa la lengua sobre la vena Yoochun aprieta los dientes y gruñe de placer. Detalles como la frecuencia con la que tiene que mover la mano cuando Yoochun está casi llegando al orgasmo. 

Se distrae tanto que hasta que Yoochun le quita los pantalones y los calzoncillos de un tirón no vuelve a lo que están. Frunce el ceño porque quiere tocarlo y no termina de entender que narices hace tan lejos de él. 

Ya desnudo, Yoochun recupera su posición anterior. Se inclina sobre él y baja la cabeza hasta que sus labios están justo sobre los de Jaejoong. Su respiración le hace cosquillas y está a punto de preguntar a qué cojones espera cuando Yoochun se desvía y le muerde la marca de nacimiento que tiene en el cuello. Y después de morder chupa y Jaejoong vuelve a estar haciendo sonidos gatunos.

Repite su nombre en un pequeño cántico que suena igual que los rituales de las sectas en las películas y cuando todo lo que queda en su cabeza es papilla de masa cerebral Yoochun deja de morderle el cuello y la clavícula, deja de dar pequeños golpes de cadera que logran que sus erecciones entren en contacto. 

—¿Sabes…?— lo mira con las pestañas pesadas por la intensidad de su deseo, y Jaejoong, sea lo que sea lo que vaya a preguntarle, no tiene ni puta idea de nada excepto de que quiere que lo toque.— ¿Sabes si…? ¿Quieres…?

—Quiero follar, Yoochun, quiero follar de una puta vez.— le dice, incapaz de ser suave y delicado.

—Y yo.— le espeta Yoochun, con la misma impaciencia que él entorpeciéndole la lengua.— Pero no tengo ni zorra de cómo cojones van las dinámicas entre dos tíos.

Jaejoong frunce el ceño, esforzándose por pensar. Recuerda que lo poco que ha podido leer habla de que es importante preparar al que va a… Su mente se desvía cuando piensa en ese rol y se le hace la boca agua. Acaba de decidir que la primera vez entre ellos él es quién quiere tener a Yoochun en su interior. 

Quiere que Yoochun lo folle.

Carraspea en busca de la voz que ha perdido de súbito.

—Lubricante.— no la ha recuperado de todo, pero algo sí y Yoochun lo mira con cara de concentración.— Loción o algo así. Para que no me duela.

—¿No te duela? ¿Quieres…?

—Dios, sí.

Su afirmación va acompañada de un gemido e imágenes mentales que no lo abandonan en el tiempo que Yoochun tarda en levantarse, entrar en su cuarto de baño, y volver con lo que Jaejoong ha recomendado. 

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Trae.

Le arranca el bote de las manos. Eso sí que lo ha probado. Con eso sí que ha experimentado. A solas, en su cuarto. Pensando en Seunghyun y, en las últimas semanas, en Yoochun. 

Se pone una cantidad abundante en la mano y se unta los dedos a la perfección. Cierra los ojos mientras su mano derecha baja hasta encontrar su entrada. El primer dedo, tal y como está de ido, no supone ningún problema. El segundo un poco más, pero Jaejoong se toma su tiempo para moverlo. Lo único que se escucha en la habitación es su respiración entrecortada, el grito que le sale del alma cuando sus dedos rozan su próstata.

—Déjame, déjame, déjame…

No es una súplica del todo porque tiene demasiado de orden. Jaejoong casi se había olvidado de que Yoochun estaba frente a la cama, mirándolo prepararse con ojos de depredador hambriento. 

El sonido de la tapa de loción le hace pensar en el trueno que abre una tormenta. Ve los rayos cuando su mano queda libre y son los dedos de Yoochun, más largos que los suyos, los que están haciendo movimientos cuidadosos en su interior. 

Jaejoong gime y se mueve contra ellos antes de dar una orden seca.

—Más.

Yoochun añade un tercer dedo y un pequeño dolor que debería hacerlo mostrarse incómodo no hace más que avivar los gemidos y los gritos incoherentes de más, más, _másmásmás_.

Yoochun tiene el sentido común necesario para untar su erección de loción. 

—¿Listo?— pregunta, con los ojos entrecerrados y mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Qué cojones esperas?

Yoochun pierde la cara de concentración, la de nerviosismo y entra en él despacio, intentando guiarse con cuidado. Tiene los ojos cerrados y Jaejoong supera el latigazo de dolor, ese sí capaz de hacerlo bajar de su lugar feliz, gracias a mirarlo. Lo supera gracias al tiempo que se pasa sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados. Lo supera gracias a ese “ _ah_ ” ahogado que se convierte en el gemido más dulce y excitante que ha escuchado nunca.

Es Jaejoong el primero en moverse, el que agarra a Yoochun para que se incline sobre él. El que guía la mano que no sujeta su cadera hacia su erección y la obliga a acariciarla al mismo ritmo lento de sus caderas.

Está abrumado. 

Totalmente abrumado. Duele, sí, pero puede con ello. Un poco de dolor siempre es interesante. Además, ¿qué es eso en comparación con la respiración errática de Yoochun en su oído? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Estira la cabeza hacia atrás y se deja embargar por los millones de sensaciones que está sintiendo a la vez. Yoochun aprovecha la ocasión para besarle el cuello. Jaejoong gime más. Sus manos y sus piernas agarran a Yoochun para acercarlo un poco más a él, para fundirlo en su piel. Para quemarse juntos. Le da igual. Quiere a Yoochun más cerca. 

Algo en el ángulo cambia y Jaejoong siente toda la fuerza de la embestida contra su próstata. Grita, araña la espalda de Yoochun y se queda temblando de pies a cabeza. No se ha recuperado del escalofrío cuando vuelve a pasar otra vez y si ya estaba a punto de correrse ahora ya no le falta nada.

Ese nada se traduce en la siguiente embestida, en el experto giro de muñeca que Yoochun se saca de la manga.

Su mundo se funde en una explosión que lo hace temblar, reír y maldecir al mismo tiempo. Lo recorren los espasmos más intensos que ha sentido nunca, su cerebro se traslada al limbo y abandona su cuerpo. Sólo es consciente a medias de que mientras él tiembla y se contrae y se cierra alrededor de Yoochun, Yoochun sigue moviendo las caderas. Una, dos, tres veces más, antes de correrse en su interior con un grito roto y agudo que dura lo mismo que sus espasmos.

Mientras se recuperan, Yoochun sin moverse ni un milímetro, Jaejoong llega a una conclusión que le cambia su percepción de la gente: todos los que se quejan de primeras veces desastrosas son unos inútiles.

Ellos no tienen ni zorra y no les ha ido nada mal.

**

Es una suerte que ambos sean jóvenes. Es una suerte que con dieciséis y diecisiete años lo único en lo que piensen sea el sexo, ahora que lo han descubierto. Yoochun no cree que hubiesen resistido el ritmo frenético en el que se sumergen después de esa primera vez. Intercambian posiciones sin llevar la cuenta de quién ocupa qué rol porque no son importantes. 

Una hora escasa después de la primera vez, están de nuevo en ello, posiciones invertidas y Yoochun disfruta estando en el otro papel. Disfruta de la lentitud que Jaejoong usa para entrar y salir, disfruta con la sensación de estar lleno de él. No hay nada que no le haga sentir oleadas de placer y aunque quizá debería ser revelador, no lo es. En el momento en el que no deja de soñar despierto con besar a Jaejoong tiene claro que cómo mínimo es bisexual. Que el sexo sea placentero, hasta en esa posición, es totalmente lógico.

Los tres días que les quedan sin la presencia de su tía-abuela en la casa se convierten en una carrera contrarreloj. Jaejoong se levanta de la cama demasiado temprano para su gusto. Lo bueno a ojos de Yoochun es que recompensa las horas inhumanas con sexo. Una vez terminan Jaejoong se va a la ducha y Yoochun duerme cuatro horas más hasta que el olor a café y comida lo hacen ir a la cocina en busca de algo con lo que llenar el agujero voraz en el que se ha convertido su estómago. 

El segundo día no son capaces de salir de la cocina antes de llegar a ese punto en el que les importa una mierda el lugar en el que están. 

Siguen pasando la tarde haciendo cosas. Cortando leña, arrancando malas hierbas, guardando carbón para el invierno... lo de siempre. Lo que pasa es que tiene un tono diferente porque cuando Yoochun se queda embobado observando la gota de sudor que desciende desde la sien de Jaejoong y salta al vacío en su barbilla no está pensando en nada que pueda explicarle a la señora de ochenta años cuando le pregunta. 

Al llegar a casa se olvidan de todo y van directos al dormitorio. Van directos a la piel del otro, a sus labios. Se mueven con premura. Practican técnicas que están empezando a desarrollar de forma instintiva. Son conejillos de indias y científicos locos al mismo tiempo. A veces los experimentos salen bien y a veces no. 

Yoochun no sabe cómo hace Jaejoong para llegar fresco a la cuarta mañana. Él duerme poco a pesar de las horas extras de por la mañana. 

Para cuando su tía-abuela regresa la casa está impoluta, Jaejoong ha preparado su estofado de kimchi y Yoochun ha borrado todo resto de que Jaejoong haya estado viviendo con él el último mes. Que lo sabrá, claro, pero está eliminando motivos de quejas antes de que aparezcan. 

Los recibe con abrazos y pequeños regalos que les trae de casa de su hermana. Se pasan la tarde escuchándola contar anécdotas de su verano y terminan yendo a cenar, los tres, a casa de los padres de Jaejoong.

Esa primera noche que duermen cada uno en un lugar distinto es un buen pronóstico de lo que le espera cuando salga de la burbuja en la que el pueblo se ha convertido para él. Yoochun termina dando vueltas y abrazando la almohada que es un substituto pobre. Casi no pega ojo y cuando despierta no hay nadie que lo ayude a hacerse cargo de su erección matutina. 

Después de masturbarse pensando en Jaejoong se queda un buen rato tirado en la cama. Tiene la opción de darle su número de teléfono. Su dirección. Algo para poder ponerse en contacto. Puede decirle que se ha enamorado de él. Darle las gracias por enseñarle más de sí mismo de lo que Yoochun aprende por sí solo en dieciséis años. 

Puede decirle muchas cosas a Jaejoong y lo único que le sale de las entrañas es arrinconarlo en una esquina del pasillo y besarlo hasta que ambos tienen los labios maltratados y la respiración traiciona su deseo. 

Una gran nube cubre su cabeza durante los días siguientes y Yoochun la ignora centrándose en la necesidad casi visceral que siente de estar tocando a Jaejoong en todo momento. Quiere hacer con él las cosas que ha hecho con Jiyoung. En su imaginación, Jaejoong y Yoochun pasean alrededor del pueblo cogidos de la mano, a veces medio abrazados, sin que nadie los mire como si fuesen algo extraño. En su imaginación, están en Seúl y van de compras por Gangnam. 

Yoochun, a su pesar, es demasiado romántico.

Jaejoong no le deja hablar de eso. No le deja agonizar sobre la inevitable despedida que los espera. Cuando Yoochun decide sacar el tema lo distrae como puede. Tiene muchos recursos para deshilar pensamientos dentro de su cabeza. Al menos hasta que, dos días antes de que aparezca el chófer de su padre a recogerlo, Yoochun ya no puede más con todas las palabras que se agolpan en su pecho.

—¡Jaejoong! ¡Ya basta!— se queja.

Los dedos de Jaejoong dejan de jugar con la piel de su cintura y salen de debajo de su camiseta. Su puchero es idéntico al de un niño de tres años y Yoochun le pega un puñetazo en el hombro para que espabile.

—¿Qué pasa Yoochunnie?— le pregunta.

Yoochun permite que lo abrace. Jaejoong lo sienta entre sus piernas y apoya la cabeza en su hombro. 

Suspira.

¿Por dónde empieza uno a despedirse? ¿Por dónde empieza a decir que no quiere dejar de verlo? ¿Cómo le explica que se ha enamorado de él y no quiere volver solo al mundo real?

—Es inevitable.— Jaejoong suspira, le acaricia el pelo.— Pero esto no va a cambiar Yoochun.

—¿No quieres mi información de contacto? ¿Ni siquiera eso? 

—¡Claro que sí!— Jaejoong lo abraza con más fuerza y por primera vez Yoochun siente que la despedida va a ser más dura para Jaejoong que para él. Jaejoong va a ser el que ayude a la tía-abuela a limpiar la habitación en dónde han tenido sexo, va a ser el que siga caminando por esas calles y vea sombras con su cuerpo en cada esquina. Sabe que le pasará porque a Yoochun le pasaría si tuviese que quedarse allí.— Vamos a volver a vernos.

Se gira para mirarlo a la cara y ve que la seguridad que escucha en su voz no es una pantalla. Está en cada milímetro de su sonrisa y en sus ojos y sabe que Jaejoong se cree lo que acaba de afirmar.

—Seguramente no, Jae. Seamos realistas. Nos quedan dos días juntos.

—Sí. Venga. Si crees que no voy a buscarte cuando sea el hombre que quiero ser... pero primero tengo que llegar a algún sitio con mi vida. 

—Puedo darte trabajo. Mi padre tiene un montón de empleados. Seguro que algo puedes hacer. Así nos ahorramos la posibilidad de que cuando nos encontremos sea demasiado tarde.

—Nunca será demasiado tarde Yoochun. Aunque aparezca en tu puerta con setenta años, no será demasiado tarde.

—¡Yo no puedo vivir esperando por ti setenta años!

Jaejoong lo mira como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

—¿Para qué cojones vas a esperar por mí? Enamórate. Rompe corazones y disfruta de la vida. Y cuando aparezca me cuentas.— sonríe como si estuviese viendo una película a la que Yoochun no tiene acceso, un futuro que sólo está en su cabeza.— Cuando nos reencontremos nos vamos a tirar dos días seguidos poniéndonos al día. Y yo te hablaré de los chicos a los que me habré tirado en esos años, de las cosas de las que me habré enamorado y de todo. Te hablaré de todo.

No tiene sentido. Nada de lo que está diciendo tiene sentido. 

Si siente pena por él escasos minutos antes, en ese momento quiere estrangularlo de la frustración. Pensar fuera del molde está bien, en general, pero de estar fuera del molde a estar fuera del planeta hay un mundo de distancia. 

Jaejoong está cuatro galaxias más allá.

—Todo eso es rollo de psicólogo con la carrera a medio terminar.— le espeta.

—Ya verás como tengo razón.

—Ya empezamos. ¡Jae, joder, que el mundo no es así! ¡No quiero dejarte ahora y punto! ¡Puedes intentar darme la explicación que quieras, pero esto es el final! ¡Cuando me vaya no podremos volver a vernos porque mi vida va ser muy diferente a... esto! ¡Voy a volver a mi colegio privado, a las fiestas de la clase alta y a pedir un Ferrari por mi cumpleaños! 

—¡Eres tan adorable!

Yoochun, en un arrebato, se desenreda de Jaejoong y se pone en pie. Utiliza su ventaja en altura para mirarlo con mala cara. 

—No. Me. Toques. Los. Huevos.

—Eso querría estar haciendo, pero te empeñaste en tener esta conversación.

—¡Jaejoong!

Jaejoong resopla y se pone en pie para que sus miradas estén a la misma altura.

—¿Qué cojones quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me gustas? ¿Qué me he enamorado de ti sin querer? ¿Qué mandar a Seunghyun a la mierda no fue nada en comparación a lo que me duele pensar que vas a irte? ¿Qué mierda va a cambiar que confiese? Va a dejar las cosas exactamente como están. Y sinceramente, aunque sólo sea por la forma en la que voy a recordarte, esto ha merecido la pena. No me voy a olvidar de ti. Ni de tu risa, tus besos, tus manos, tu voz... nada, Yoochun, no voy a olvidar nada. Pero tienes que volver a Seúl y a priori tenemos tanto que en común como una garrapata y un tigre blanco. Ni siquiera te has planteado renunciar a tu futuro por mí, y joder, así tiene que ser. 

Tras el exabrupto de Jaejoong Yoochun se siente cansado y deprimido. Quiere llorar y quejarse de lo injusto que es que no vayan a volver a verse. Pero la última parte es cierta. En ningún momento se ha planteado luchar activamente por estar con Jaejoong. Yoochun quiere su Ferrari, quiere el dinero de su familia y quiere seguir con el plan de ir a la universidad en los Estados Unidos con su hermano. Es ambicioso y en ningún momento aceptaría dejar todo eso por seguir al lado de Jaejoong.

No es justo pedirle que sacrifique lo que él quiera de su vida para que lo siga de un lado a otro como un perrito faldero.

—Lo siento.— dice, y se tapa la cara con la mano para esconder la lágrima solitaria que se le ha escapado.— No tenía derecho a ponerme así.

Escucha a Jaejoong suspirar y de pronto nota como lo envuelve en un abrazo.

—Sigo creyendo que vamos a volver a vernos. Ya verás. 

La noche antes de que se vaya su abuela organiza una fiesta a la que va la mitad del pueblo. Se disculpa con Jiyoung y vigila con el rabillo del ojo toda la conversación de Seunghyun y Jaejoong, incapaz de fiarse de las intenciones del primero y mordiéndose las duras palabras con las que desearía poder echarlo de nuevo. 

Cuando todo el mundo se va, su tía-abuela le ofrece a Jaejoong quedarse a dormir. No duermen claro. Yoochun es todo desesperación por conseguir un último set de memorias, Jaejoong todo calma y paciencia. Cuando le pide que se dé prisa, Jaejoong le chista para que guarde silencio porque quiere recordarlo todo. 

Al bajar a desayunar su tía-abuela lleva los ojos directamente a los lugares en los que Yoochun no ha podido evitar marcar con saña el cuello de Jaejoong. Hace una broma sobre mosquitos que los deja sonrojados a los dos y mirando su desayuno durante la media hora que tarda su chófer en aparecer.

El padre de Jaejoong les trae comida por si les entra hambre en el camino. Lo sumergen en un mar de abrazos y buenos deseos. Su tía-abuela le pide que vuelva, la madre de Jaejoong también y tiene la sensación de que ambas saben que Yoochun no va a volver. No por su propia voluntad.

El abrazo de despedida de Jaejoong dura más que los demás. 

—Cuídate. No enfermes. Y come bien.

_Te quiero_.

—Sí, sí, sí. Lo mismo digo. Ven a verme si algún día terminas en Seúl.

_Yo también te quiero_.

Como última conversación que tener con su primer amor, es un poco sosa. Pero escucha lo que Jaejoong piensa y no dice y sabe que su respuesta a esas palabras no pronunciadas flota en el aire alrededor de la sonrisa que Jaejoong le devuelve. 

Por el retrovisor del coche, es lo último que ve.

Jaejoong.

Duerme todo el trayecto y se despierta para encontrarse a su padre con un sobre en la mano. Un sobre con un impreso de matrícula que ya han rellenado por él. El anuncio de que lo han admitido por adelantado en una universidad americana termina de despejarlo del todo. Ni se queja ni sonríe ante la información. Anuncia que está cansado y sube a su habitación. Se tira en la cama y mira el techo durante un buen rato. 

Escucha a su hermano preguntar por él nada más llega a casa. Yoochun suspira. En cuanto entre por la puerta a compadecerse de su verano, va a dejar de pensar en Jaejoong. Va a dejar de echarlo de menos porque tienen una promesa que mantener.

Tienen que volver a encontrarse cuando sean los hombres que quieren ser.

**FIN**


End file.
